La Hemos Jodido
by UmeFuyu
Summary: Fue acosada, martirizada y burlada por él durante toda su vida. Lo odia lo suficiente como para no poder explicarse por qué despertó en un hotel de las vegas junto a él. SasuHina.
1. Prologo de un desastre anunciado

_*Propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

_*Advertencia: Lenguaje Uchiha_

_* -detestoaSakura- piensa._

_—_karinsesinsoportable_— habla._

* * *

**_*Prologo de un desastre anunciado._**

_Bueno, yo estoy muy por encima tuyo y es fácil de ver. Pero de todas formas vine a quererte, de cualquier manera._

_Lonely Boy - T.B.K_

**_S_**oñaba con anillos relucientes, pieles bronceadas, mujeres embravecidas, cabellos negros revueltos y una fúnebre mirada rojiza, con aspas cuales molinos giraban condenando, su insignificante pequeñez, a un dolor delicioso, agridulce, adictivo. Deseaba escapar y quedarse allí, llorar y reír ; y fue entonces cuando una dolorosa y profunda punzada en su cien la arrancó de un evidente y prolongado letargo. Sus ojos dolían y la intensa luz solar que penetraba por la ventana le obligaba a luchar contra sus propios parpados.

_-Cuando despiertas y tienes en contra a tu propio organismo, sabes que no hay nada bueno que esperar de ese día-._

Acarició su frente por debajo de su flequillo y mierda, como le duele. Piensa en esos sueños tan… tan "contrastados". _-¿Qué hacen las personas con las contradicciones de su vida?-_ medita en ese pequeño lapso de segundos que existe entre el sueño y la realidad. Esos ojos rojos la atemorizan a tal punto que quiere quedarse y… ¡un momento!... -_¿que significa ese techo?_\- se preguntó abordando la realidad. Pestañeó un par de veces: no era el de su habitación o que recuerde, nunca tuvo una lujosa araña candelabro colgando y realmente no comprende como aquella botella de Pabst Blue Ribbon llegó allí; además el techo era demasiado alto para que una bote ...

_-¿Que?-._

Un sobresalto convulsionó su cuerpo adolorido, -_¿eso fue un quejido?_\- se cuestionó mientras su cuerpo sufre una espantosa e insondable parálisis momentánea. Antes de cualquier accionar traga en seco y luego voltea horrorizada, en dirección al sonido, sin intenciones de conocer realmente que es lo que se encuentra a su lado, medita la posibilidad que sea algún monstruo espeluznante y ... ¡kami-sama!, en realidad hubiera deseado que sea un monstruo como el de las películas de horror que miraba con Naruto de niños.

—¡El Demonio!— tapó su boca con ambas manos ahogando la ineptitud de despertar al ser paranormal que reposaba a su lado. -_¿Que hace el karma de mi vida, quien me hace acordar que en alguna vida pasada fui una ninja renegada o un secuestrador con cara de serpiente? ¿secuestrador con cara de serpiente?, debo dejar de leer a Masashi Kishimoto. ¡¿Que hace Sasuke "El demonio Uchiha" durmiendo a mi lado?!-._

Si bien se conocían desde edades muy precoces, el famoso "Demonio" Uchiha, apodado así por Naruto, refiriéndose a sus ojos funestos, su comentarios soberbios y a forma en que rompía el corazón de todas las muchachas que se le atravesaban. Pero ella, Hinata Hyuga, le daba un significado propio a aquel diabólico sobrenombre: Sasuke simplemente sonreía cuando podía hacer de la vida de la pequeña "torpe Hyuga", una vida hostil. Bromas pesadas, comentarios impertinentes que la sonrojaban eran el alimento de la vida del Uchiha menor. Provocarle desmayos de esos que la dejaban pálida como una hoja de papel le causaban un placer incomparable y luego - recordó Hinata mientras lo observaba descansar como un niño inocente, con sus cabellos negros despeinados recorriendo su frente y los labios entreabiertos -se ríe de ella con una carcajada que le podría causar escalofríos al propio Hildan.

Acercó su rostro a centímetros de el, su aliento era tan fresco como si recién hubiera cepillado sus dientes -_realmente no pertenece a este mundo-_ y con su dedo índice toco una, dos veces su nariz para corroborar que sea de carne y hueso y ... ¡si es que siquiera sabe si en tantos años juntos han cruzado alguna silaba que no sea para molestarse! o al menos el, ella nunca supo retrucarle palabra. Hay veces que llegó a pensar que solo sabía pronunciar "Torpe Hyuga"; "Hola torpe Hyuga", "Mueve tu torpe trasero, torpe Hyuga".

-_¿Por que duerme tan relajado a mi lado? … si yo nunca me he acercado en est ...¿por que me abraza?!-_. Se removió, mierda, mierda. Si se despierta iba a sufrir un desmayo, a el le encantan sus desmayos y saldria victorioso una vez más, claro que no lo permitiría por que ya estaba harta _-¿veintiún años de bromas pesadas no le bastaban?-_

_"El hijo menor de Fugaku no sabia caminar y ya te estaba robado la mamadera". _Hinata rodó los ojos recordando la repetidas anécdotas que Hiashi soltaba en los horrendos encuentros familiares con el clan Uchiha, viejos amigos de los Hyuga.

Al carajo la mamadera. ¿Que haría?, ¿moverlo de lugar?, ¿despertarlo?, ¿qué se supone que le diría? _-Sasuke-kun, no quisiera molestarte pero estas abrazándome desnudo en el piso de..-_ Una calor abrazador azotó sus mejillas al oír lo dicho por su propia boca. Levantó las sábanas temblorosa para corroborar lo que ya había notado inconscientemente y _-¡no poseemos más que ropa interior, mierda-._ Volvió a tapar sus imprudentes labios que jamás soltaban sus sucias palabras mentales y dirigió su nublada vista, hacia la izquierda, haciendo cálculos mentales que daban resultados catastróficos

Estaban acostados, no poseía ropa, el no poseía ropa ¿eso quería decir una sola cosa, verdad?.

—Hyuga Hinata, acabas de entregarte al peor postor.— Luego soltó una leve carcajada. Debió haber sido solo una confusión o otra de sus infames jugarretas ...

¿Que?. Alguien habia murmurado y provenía de su derecha y ... _-NO-_. Tenia que ser un chiste, esa voz la podría reconocer en cualquier galaxia, es una broma, claro que debía ser una broma de muy mal gusto. No quiere mirar, no quiere mirar y mira ... -_¡Jashin! ¡es Kiba-kun!-_ y relucia su perfecto y bronceado trasero a la intemperie. -¿Trasero?, ¿intemperie?, ya la había hecho y por partida doble.

Suspiró irritada, todo se le volvía repulsivo... buen día Señora Resaca y sus amigas las nauseas. Una reprimenda mental, dos reprimendas mentales. Debería despertar a Kiba-Kun aunque no quisiera enfrentarse a sus inquisitorias y salvajes pupilas, seria un evento que intentará evadir por el resto de su existencia. Suelta otro suspiro más y vuelve a recostarse en el suelo, definitivamente no sabia que hacer.

O si lo sabia, lo que haría cualquier persona claro ... ¡correr como si la perseguiría Godzilla!. Despavorida se echó a correr envuelta en una sabana decorada estratégica mente con manchas de varias bebidas. Atravesó miles de extraños obstáculos y saltó a modo olímpico a su niisan, mientras se percataba de quien era, en el aire. -_Parece que todos habían tenido una noche compleja-._ Se refugió desconcertada en el baño mientras su mente fabuló miles de ideas y no dejo de imaginar el rostro de su padre si es que algún día, Hiashi, se entera que ... _-¿que era ese ruido en la bañera?-_. Se acercó temerosa aunque suponiendo que no había nada más que pudiese sorprenderla…

Y solo era el inicio.

Y era Sakura, se alegró de que ella también estuviere en ese hotel de perdición. Parecía apenas despertarse, se remueve molesta y -_¿qué trae escrito en el estomago?-_ Hinata refregó sus ojos y se dispuso a leer: Una larga flecha apuntaba hacia su ... -_esto… bien no importa."Na…naruto U…uzumaki, fuuu…turo ¿presidente de la nación estuvo aquí?"-_. ¡¿Futuro presidente de la nación?!. No comprendió como existió una posibilidad de que hallan pasado una noche interesante si es que Sakura Haruno siquiera puede sostenerle la mirada sin sentir ganas de asesinarlo. Es decir, ¿Sakura besando a Naruto? le resultó ridículo, una escena surrealista, como su amado cuadro de Dalí (ese al que Sasuke pintó bigotes, también como los de Dalí). -_"NaruSaku" ¡já! solamente en sueños o bajo efectos de alucinógenos-._

Las pupilas blanquecinas de dilataron de una forma exagerada **_-ALUCINÓGENOS-_**

El interruptor que alimentaba de electricidad a la lamparita del ingenio Hyuga fue encendida.—¡Hay Naruto!— suspiró y sintió como la furia se apoderaba de su torrente sanguíneo —¡hay Naruto!— gritó redundante, mientras apretaba sus dientes y se golpeaba la frente, ¿como pudo estar enamorada de Uzumaki durante toda su infancia?.

-_¿El escrito en el abdomen de Sakura es un tatuaje?-_

Había pasado una hora y nadie parecía querer despertar. Mientras amarró sus revoltosos cabellos con una coleta, repetía mentalmente su nuevo lema -"_Hinata Hyuga nunca volverá a beber algo que Naruto Uzumaki le ofrezca"_-. Luego se dispuso a buscar a la novia, Ino Yamanaka, e intentó recapacitar pero los recuerdos no parecen querer aflorar. Evitó un enorme charco de vino y quedó unos segundos detenida mirando el plasma que cuelga en forma de péndulo de la pared, una mueca de asco, se escapó de su rostro, al toparse con una decoración de arte contemporáneo en base de líquidos estomacales, realmente asqueroso.

Realmente asqueroso es que Ino no diera señales de estar en el Caesars Palace Hotel.

Observó por el ventanal con ambas manos en su pecho mientras intentaba calmar los ánimos, el sol arde sobre la jungla de cemento y entonces sus ojos se fijan dilatados su mi mano izquierda y sobre todo en su dedo anular _-un anillo-_

_Kiss me hard before you go, summertime sadness._ El sonido de su móvil la regresa a la realidad. _Got my red dress on tonight. _Guiada por la canción que parece destrozarle sus agotados oídos, a pesar de ser de la autoria de su cantante favorita. Finalmente lo detecta entre pedazos de lo que anteriormente debió haber sido un bonito florero. Responde y es Tenten. Puede notar preocupación en su tono de voz y sus mil preguntas resultan ser el fondo de una música de relleno por que a Hinata le resulta imposible prestarle atención ahora que acaba de fijar su mirada en Neji, quien en su mano izquierda posee el mismo anillo que ella.

Siente marearse y trastabilla —¡Mierda torpe Hyuga!—se autoreprocha al mejor stylo Uchiha en voz alta.

Tenten, la novia de su primo le indaga por milésima vez. — ¿Que ocurrió Hina-chan?— _-¿Que pretende que le responda? Naruto nos drogo y sospecho que abusó de Sakura quien se tatuó una improbabilidad en tamaño gigante. Ino desapareció sin dejar rastro, me cargue a mi peor enemigo y para equilibrar la situación a mi mejor amigo, también ah ... y si no es mucho decir ... me casé con tu novio, quien no solo es tu novio, si no que es ¡MI PRIMO!-._

Exhaló —Ten, **la hemos jodido**.

El demonio volvió a cerrar su ojo derecho.

* * *

**N/A:** ohohoh I got a love that keeps me waitingggg.

Estoy reeditando este fic por que mas allá de la obscena cantidad de favoritos y muchos más que me dejaron, me elogiaron y me hicieron querer volver a fiction (gracias por eso), sentía que le faltaba algo, lo notaba desabrido.

Contesté cada uno de los Rev por PM ... es lo mínimo que podía hacer por borrar la historia entera y recibir su apoyo. Y lo voy a hacer con cada rev que me dejen, (de ahora en adelante y si los estudios me lo permiten, de eso dependerá pero lo haré)

Gracias por su paciencia infinatemente infinita.

¡Ahí vamos de nuevo!.


	2. ¿Qué paso con Kiba Inuzuka?

**Chapter 2: Deshidratación**

* * *

_Good, good things  
Happen in bad towns_

_Run away, run away, you want it._

_Honeybear- YYYS_

**_*¿Que paso con Kiba Inuzuka?_**

_**•••**_

**_I_**nhala, Hinata, exhala. Muy bien, vas muy bien, bien. Relájate, intenta recordar... sé que puedes recordar. Suspiré irritada.

No es tan grave, miremos de este modo: Neji poseía pantalón, es improbable que ... ¿y la sortija? bueno, debe de haber una explicación... todo tiene explicación en esta vida... claro que la tiene. Como con Kiba, que yacía desnudo a tu lado y no es tan terrible, ¿catástrofe?, ¿donde?. El fue tu mejor amigo de toda tu corta vida, mejor dicho, LO ES. Entonces ¿por que no lo seguirían siendo? si el no recuerda el hecho, o nunca se enteró de lo sucedido ¿para que iría yo a refrescarle la memoria? ¡aquí no paso nada Kiba-kun!.

Bien... perfecto. Por último esta Sasuke Uchiha... em ... Sasuke-kun, si ... él... bueno él es con quien más probabilidades tengo ya que lo recuerdo abrazándome y, tan poco es "tan" malo. Tengo muy presente que en el fondo el es una persona amigable, afectiva, cariñosa, madura, ¿una persona madura? y... él y él es... ¡un carajo es!. ¡¿A quien estas engañando Hinata Hyuga?!, ¿a ti misma?. Sabes y das fe que Uchiha Sasuke es un bastardo, en el lugar donde va su corazón lleva un agujero ciego, ¡siquiera debe ser humano!, ¿de donde crees que le dicen "Demonio", solo le gusta molestarte, Hinata, y demostrar su nivel de superioridad en casi ... todo. Lo peor que te pudo haber ocurrido en esta vida y en las próximas cinco reencarnaciones es haberte entregado al Demonio Uchiha.

Sacudo mi cabeza para disipar esos estúpidos pensamientos de reflexión y autocontrol, que en este momento no sirven de nada, son inútiles, macro-inútiles. Acéptalo de una vez Hyuga, superalo y, aunque nunca acostumbras a decir palabrotas, es como le dijiste a Ten: la hemos jodido.

Y también estamos rodeando una de las mesas de el enorme parque del hotel, junto a la piscina. Luego de una ducha me siento en parte más tranquila o eso intento demostrar: serenidad ante la desgracia. De todos modos, no quiero levantar la vista, no quiero cruzarme con la mirada inquisidora de nadie ¿que tal si alguno me notó acostada junto a el, antes de fugarme hacia el baño?. Kami-sama, que avergonzada estoy, mi frente se baña de transpiración helada.

—Aquí les dejo sus pedidos—. Bien, fue la moza la que me obligó, inesperadamente, a levantar la cabeza. Con recelo, me aferro al vaso de zumo de naranja, ¡que sed tenía! y mientras bebo, cuento hasta diez, once, doce... trece... ¡que va!.

Al primero que observo es a Kiba que se encuentra con ambos codos sobre la mesa, su cabeza esta gacha observando algún punto perdido en su emparedado de carne y con las manos se remueve el cabello, una y otra vez, y otra vez. No se lo nota nervioso pero si preocupado. Muerde sus labios y luego bebe mucha agua, también debe de estar sediento. Evidentemente no tiene idea de nada. Eso me sienta muy bien y me da coraje para dirigir mi mirada hacia mi primo.

Veamos ...oh... ¡por Kamisama Neji!, a él si lo noto mal, muy mal. Esta sentado, noventa exactos grados me arriesgaría a decir, estoico, ensimismado, ambas manos sobre su falda, no deja de mirar el anillo con una mueca de preocupación, realmente parece una momia recién embalsamada, siquiera de ha hidratado, se lo que piensa ... piensa en Ten, y no puede dejar de lado la frustración. Si, señoras y señores, crease o no: el "Genio Huyga" estuvo de farra. Y un poco de su sangre poseo, aunque no lo parezca, por que me he quitado el anillo en la suite, con mucho jabón y lo escondí en mi bolsillo. Si tengo que darle las peores de las noticias a Neji-nisan, no será justamente ahora, peligra su integridad mental.

Peligra mi permanencia en la familia.

Ouch. De Sakura solo diré que se encuentra temblando y parece haber adoptado en su tez, una coloración azulada. No haré ninguna otra descripción al respecto, por que es realmente espeluznante verla en ese estado, balancearse de adelante hacia atrás y acariciarse el vientre, como si se viera envuelta en algún trance irremediable. Madre mía, ha leído su original tatuaje.

Tampoco parece prestarme atención alguna. En realidad, nadie lo hace.

Genial, nadie recuerda a la tímida Hina-chan montada en medio de una orgía. Hemos sido drogados y ultrajados, regalamos nuestra dignidad al peor adquisidor ... un segundo... ¿donde esta el autor de tal masacre?.

—¿Dónde se encuentra Naruto?— Me tomé la osadía en entablar la conversación. Ino no daba señales de vida, así que tarde o temprano, si ninguno de atrevió a poner las cartas sobre la mesa, debo ser yo quien tenga la palabra. Pero es que, me cuesta tanto hablar sin balbucear cuando soy el centro de atención. Nadie me mira, todos siguen enrollados, me ignoran completamente.

Perfecto, realmente no recuerdan nada, como yo.

Suspiro aliviada y mis ojos se cruzan de lleno con un par de orbes negras como la noche. Estas me observan con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa ladina.

Hay no... ¡Hay no!. Me está lanzando un gesto de picardia, lo sé, conozco ese gesto: se activa luego de haberme jugado una broma pesada.

Muy pesada.

¿Que insinúa? ¿sabe algo? ¿recuerda algo?. Me sostiene la mirada, percibe mi miedo, lo huele, siempre lo ha hecho, sabe que estoy aterrada y el muy cínico sonríe, se divierte con mi desgracia.

Malnacido, energúmeno,arrogante, soberbio y... por un momento lo recordé durmiendo plácidamente a mi lado, con su negro cabello revuelto. ¡Basta! ¿qué es lo que estoy pensando? ¡pero Hinata! que torpe has sido, te hiciste sonrojar en vano.

Él lo nota, por eso... ¿que?. ¡Te acaba de guiñar un ojo! un escalofrío me recorre la espina dorsal. Sigue fijando esos ojos en mi, madre mía ¿que sabe? ¡que diga algo! voy a explotar de ansiedad.

Suéltalo Uchiha ... ¿qué me hiciste? ¡maldito pervertido!. Debo tener la palabra nuevamente, debo escaparme... debo correr... deja de mirarme onegai...

¡Corre Hinata Hyuga! —Cre...creo que Naruto-kun, nos ha dado algún tipo de alucinógeno— Solté sin más y todos levantaron su mirada y la enterraron en mi rostro, incomodandome de sobremanera. Poseían un gesto en el cual se leía a gran escala "ES VERDAD", sus caras estaban desfiguradas, parecía una escena de The Walking Dead o algo de esas series que Neji odia, Naruto ama y Sasuke utiliza para asustarme.

—¡En hora buena!— Se escuchó de repente y todas las cabezas giraron lanzando miradas asesinas. Naruto viene caminando por el borde la piscina con una camisa floreada roja y abierta, bermudas, daikiris en ambas manos. ¿Aun puede beber?. Me causó nauseas. Llevaba consigo una serenidad envidable, estaba fresco... sospechosamente fresco.

— Hace un lindo día ¿no creen?—. Cuestionó mientras se paraba frente a nuestra mesa y ante la mirada atónita de todos. Sasuke cerraba los ojos, sus fosas nasales estaban dilatadas y una de las arterias de la frente bien remarcada.

Se dirigió a Sakura con total descaro — ¡Sakura-chan! no te preocupes— guiño un ojo— Lo que ocurre en las Vegas, queda en las Vegas.

Frase que hizo reaccionar a Kiba, quien, literalmente saltó por encima en la mesa gritando - ¡Naruto, idiota!- a continuación calló sobre él y ambos comenzaron a rodar por todo el jardín, entre mesas, sillas y sombrillas.

Todos corrimos a separarlos. Bueno, Sasuke no, llego más tarde por que fue tranquilo, caminando y ... ¡no debería interesarme si el maldito corrió o camino o algo de eso!.

La gente gritaba espantada, Neji intentaba vanamente quitar a Kiba de encima de Naruto, quien se había prendido a él con uñas y dientes, mientras el agredido reglaba golpes al azar. Repentinamente los tres fijan la vista en un par de pies, cuyo izquierdo daba golpecitos impacientes al suelo. ¡Ouch! era el portero y se lo veía enojado.

—Kakashi— soltó Naruto, envuelto en una risa nerviosa.

Estábamos en problemas mayores.

— ¿Otra vez causando alboroto?— inquirió y todos nos miramos entre nosotros sin entender bien.

Hasta que el Genio Hyuga los tomo por ambos hombros y le dijo—Señor, por favor explíquenos que fue lo que paso, no podemos recordar absolutamente nada—.

Sinceridad e inteligencia, como era de esperar de mi primo.

Primo-esposo... que detalle.

—¿En verdad no lo recuerdan?—Ahí estábamos todos de nueva cuenta, los caballeros de la mesa redonda con resaca.

—¡No! — respondimos a coro exceptuando Sakura, que seguía pasmada examinando la nada. Vale aclarar el detalle: ella nunca fue a evitar la pelea.

—Bueno —comenzó, ante nuestra mirada atenta e impaciente—, solo recuerdo a este individuo— señaló a Kiba—el último que llegó al hotel y el cual ingresó corriendo totalmente desnudo hacia las inmediaciones de este. Parecía venir de la avenida principal.

¿Qué? ¿Kiba desnudo corriendo por las avenidas de las Vegas?.

—¿Kiba desnudo corriendo por las avenidas de las Vegas? ¡clásico!— ironizó Sasuke, como era de esperar.

Aguarden, ¿me leyó el pensamiento?.

—Mierda— soltó mi mejor amigo.

—¿Y decía algo o solo corría?— indagó mi primo.

—Solo algo como "no se cansen, por favor no"— imitó, sonando ridículo.

Se me heló la sangre. ¿Kiba había querido impedir mi matrimonio incestuoso?. ¡Como en una película! entonces como fue que esta se volvió una xxx

—¿No se casen?. ¿Y por que estaba desnudo? —se extraño Kiba.

—¿En verdad no recuerdas a las fanáticas?.

—¡¿Fanáticas?!— exclamamos.

—¡Como el Teme!— comparó Naruto, quien no había dicho nada y seguiría sin hacerlo luego de la mirada que le lanzaron todos. Lo estaban odiando intensamente.

— No las dejé ingresar al lugar, gritaban " Taylor Lautner, Taylor Lautner" y corrían detrás de el, con sus prendas en las manos— todos lo observamos. Kiba no daba crédito a lo que oía.

— Entonces un grupo de fanáticas de Taylor Lautner confundieron a Kiba con el actor, lo desnudaron y persiguieron, el fue el último que llegó ¿nos vio a nosotros?— interpretó Neji.

Una sonrisa de orgullo y alteza se marcó en el rostro de Kiba — ¿Taylor Lautner? ¿ustedes creen?— . Si realmente tenían un parecido enorme, salvando los ojos, los de Kiba eran más grandes, creo.

—Yo.. yo pienso que son muy parecidos —respondí amablemente, al menos uno de nosotros se sentiría feliz.

—Oh si claro, muy— agregó Sasuke mientras sonreía con sorna.

¿Tenia una respuesta para cada cosa que yo decía?.

— No es como si hablaras demasiado.

Observé a todos hasta que pude caer en la cuenta de que me había hablado a mí. Y también de que había pensando en voz alta. ¿Ya dije que de niña soñaba día y noche con juntar valor y decirle: "PÚDRETE UCHIHA"?. Jamás lo logré.

— Ustedes entraron tres horas antes, calculo— El portero posó su dedo indice en su labio inferior— y se los veía óptimos.

—¿A que hora?— Sakura al fin soltó palabra. Era bueno saber que había recuperado lucidez y se encontraba entre nosotros. Le sonreí penosamente.

—Me debo ir, investiguen por si solos, si son lo suficientemente mayores como para ponerse ebrios, podrán salir de esta —se puso de pie mientras todos intentábamos frenarlo —. Soy portero, no testigo de un crimen —y se marchó dejándonos a todos sin palabras.

En realidad si lo era, de un crimen terrible.

Pero para ser positiva sentí un alivio recorrer mi ser.

Organicemos las ideas en mi mente: Kiba ingresó desnudo a la suite, casi abusado por una jauría de mujeres y justo se recostó a mi lado, por que allí quedo luego de intentar de impedir mi terrible casamiento con Neji, como buen amigo que siempre fue.

¡Algo tarde para mi gusto Kiba-Kun!.

Uno menos, pensé alegre. Pero luego miré al bastardo deshidratado de Sasuke, tirándose agua de una botella sobre la frente, refrescándose , increíblemente sensual mientras sonaba de fondo el estribillo de Kill kill - Lana del Rey y una punzada en el estomago me redobló por completo... esa ya no sería mi canción preferida.

Se me secó la boca.


	3. ¿Que pasó con Neji Hyuga?

_No sé como conseguiré sobreponerme de alguien tan peligroso, contaminado y jodido como tu._

_LdR- Million Dolar Man._

_***¿Que paso con Neji Hyuga?**_

•••

El calor abrazador que azotaba despiadado las Vegas, contrastaba con el fresco agua que nacía del pico de la botella y caída tortuosamente por los labios de Sasuke, desbordando su boca semi-abierta, enrojeciendo e hinchando sus labios. Seguía su intenso recorrido por el cuello, mojando la remera escote "V" negra, pegándosela al cuerpo, a sus abdominales y ... ¡hay por kamisama Hinata! ¿que estas pensando?. Es un monstruo que se oculta tras una cara bonita y madre mía, que deje de sonar el estribillo de "Kill-Kill", me esta atormentando.

¿Por que se moja el negro cabello ahora? y luego sacude su cabeza. Está enfermo, ¡detente ser despiadado!. Las muchachas que rodean la periferia comienzan a murmurar sonrojadas.

— ¿Que miras Hyuga? — Me acaba de pillar observándolo sin discreción — ¿Te gusto, verdad?.

Claro que si...

Pestañé desconcertada por mis propios pensamientos—¡Claro que no!— piensa una excusa, piensa un excusa, vamos rápido, no alimentes ese ego— so ..solo tengo sed.

Me observó con gesto aburrido. Le dió un último sorbo a la botella y me la extendió... sin detenerme en el objeto y un poco nerviosa la incliné hacia mi sedienta boca. Transcurrieron unos segundos y... la esperada gota jamás calló, dejándome con los labios enormemente separados y un gesto de torpeza implacable. Lo miré entre humillada e indignada. Ni hablar del púrpura perspicaz de mis mejillas.

— Ah, ¿no tiene más?.Lo siento Hyuga— rió maliciosamente por lo bajo y se marchó.

Siempre es igual con él, lo detesto.

...

— Bien — mi genio primo-esposo nos llamó la atención y ahora, en vez de sentarnos nos encontrábamos todos rodeando la mesa de pie, como si de definir el destino de la humanidad se tratase. Entonces propuso — Primero lo primero, vaciemos nuestros bolsillos, carteras y veremos si encontramos en ella algún indicio de algo.

Asentimos y comenzamos la tarea.

Kiba puso su móvil sobre la mesa y estiro los bolsillos demostrando que estos se encontraban completamente vacíos.

Sakura soltó labiales, pinturas, cremas, perfumes y todas las cosas que uno se pudiera imaginar. Realmente es mucho más femenina que yo, que apenas dejé un brillo labial sabor cereza, mi móvil y algunas pocas monedas.

Naruto abrió su billetera completamente vacía y protestó, por que había perdido su celular.

Sasuke indiferentemente desparramó un ipod, su billetera abierta la cual dejaba ver una foto en la que se encontraba abrazado con su hermano Itachi de pequeños. Wow, el monstruo tiene un lado tierno, pensé. Luego tanteó algo en su bolsillo, puso un gesto que no logre definir y vaciló en mostrar que era lo que lo intimidaba.

—Sasuke ... — presionó Neji.

Exhaló irritado — Da igual — y colocó el paquete de un condón abierto sobre la mesa.

Sufrí una parálisis cerebral por unos segundos. Estas jodida Hyuga me dije. Estas jodida para toda la eternidad.

— ¡Eso es Teme, ya la hiciste!— festejó Naruto, ante la odiosa mirada de los demás.

— Claro, pero ¿sabes? sería bueno si recordara con quién — retrucó. A mi no me engañaba, Sasuke podía ser un ser oscuro y molesto. Pero, mál que me pese, era un chico muy inteligente. Él superaba todas mis notas en la universidad y le encantaba jactarse de eso. "Hmp, la próxima vez será Hyuga" decía cuando desparramaba una calificación que superaba quizá por centésimas la mía, sobre pupitre. El próximo año será el nuevo Neji, lo sé. Por eso mismo no dejaría ingresar nada a su organismo que provenga de Uzumaki Naruto. Es más, siempre le decía que el oírlo hablar le enfermaba. De hecho mi primo bebió y él no. Miente, el demonio está mintiendo.

Sasuke me está mirando lascivamente después de pronunciar sus palabras ¿que esconde?. Tragé en seco y puse toda la atención en mi primo para evadirlo.

— Lo que yo tengo es...— Neji descargó sus bolsillos, billetera, móvil y ...

— ¿Que es esta tarjeta? — interrumpió Sakura tomando un papel de entre los objetos personales de mi primo. Entrecierra los ojos y comienza a leer — Villa amor, bodas exprés ...

— ¡Carajo! — gritaron todos, excepto yo.

Neji estoico nos confesó — Llevo una sortija —la enseñó, era preciosa como la mía —, pero no se con quien contraje matrimonio.

"Contraje matrimonio". Fuertes palabras. Los ojos torturados de Neji me dolían. Lo medité un momento y decidí que era hora de confesar.

—Conmigo— mascullé y el demonio me clavó los ojos. Por un momento lo sentí furioso. Lo ignoré, esto era más serio que su burlas.

—¿Qué?— interrogó Neji, con el rostro desfigurado.

— Te casaste conmigo— enseñé la sortija. Todos callaron y el aire pesaba.

— Asqueroso — opinó Sasuke, como era de esperar pero ... ninguno de nosotros contó con la mirada odiosa que le envió Neji y sorpresivamente la respuesta fue otra mirada aun más terrorífica. Pensé que iban a asesinarse, de hecho creí notar como las venas que rodeaban las orbes de mi primo se hinchaban. La mirada del demonio parecía roja de sangre.

"Estas imaginando cosas y debes evitar una pelea sin sentido" me dije e interrumpí — Aun debemos encontrar a Ino.

— Antes de la boda— presionó Kiba, colocandose entre ellos dos.

Mi primo dedicó un ultimo gesto amenazante al Uchiha y rascó su frente, miró algún punto perdido y comenzó con lo que estoy segura, seria un gran plan. Él es un gran estratega. Suspiró — Que más dá, Hinata y Sasuke irán hacia "Villa amor" y cancelarán esta locura, también verán que información podrán obtener.

¿Que? retiro lo dicho. Es un pésimo estratega y mal primo. Bueno, ambos somos malos primos por que ¡nos casamos!. ¿Por que con el demonio? que injusto.

— Sakura y Naruto irán por Ino. Kiba y yo, veremos donde Sakura se hizo ese ridículo tatuaje, vamos a ver que nos dice el tatuador, luego buscaremos el fanclub de Taylor.L.

— ¡No es ridículo! — gruño Naruto.

Sakura le asestó un golpe y reprochó — ¿Por que debo ir con este idiota? y ¿por que Hinata con Sasuke? es evidente que se detestan.

Buen punto Haruno.

— Por que diferirán en muchas oportunidades y tendrán varias opciones para actuar — explicó el genio, que no se había ganado su apodo en la secundaria en vano.

Buen punto Hyuga.

— En marcha entonces— Encabezó Kiba y todos se dispersaron entre quejas. Dejándome sola frente a mi peor pesadilla.

Pero antes, Neji se detuvo y volteó hacia nuestra dirección — Uchiha— ambos lo miramos — te cortaré los dedos uno por uno. Y sabes a qué me refiero con eso.

¿Que fue esa amenaza?. Agaché la cabeza confundida y el comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a mi niisan, riéndose por lo bajo. Era un tipo extraño. Como no me esperó, corrí a su encuentro.

De pronto nos vimos en el estacionamiento del Palace, sigo sin comprender por que. Sasuke tomó un caño que posaba sobre una pared en refacción y rompió los vidrios de un porshe negro y deslumbrante, estando yo petrificada observándolo, se subió y se sentó en el.

— ¡¿Que haces?!— le grito aterrada.

— ¿No es evidente?. Lo tomo prestado ¿crees que caminaré hacia la otra punta de la ciudad?— responde con total indiferencia, mientras conectaba su ipod con el estéreo y acomodaba sus gafas de sol, como si robar un porshe fuera cosa de todos los días. Maldito loco.

— Es... estás demente.

— ¿Subes o que?— cuestionó mientras hacía rugir el motor.

¿Acaso había una opción viable? . Estaba haciendo ruido y el dueño del automóvil podria reconocerlo, correr hacia aquí y encarcelarnos eternamente. Me senté a toda velocidad a su lado sintiéndome una prófuga y marchamos— Así lo creí— me dijo. Miré por la ventanilla y rodé los ojos.

Aquella ciudad era un circo de fenómenos pensé mientras recorríamos las pobladas obnubilé con la facilidad con la que conducía semejante coche, todo un experto, sus marcados brazos en el volante ... y de fondo sonando Kill Kill ¿otra vez?. Maldita suerte.

— Esa canción nos persigue — dijo entre dientes y la cambió. Comenzó a sonar Lullaby de The Cure y me envió una mirada extraña, que percibí detrás de esos lentes. Lo ignoré categóricamente. Me siento nerviosa y comienzo a jugar con los dedos.

— Deja de hacer eso.

¿Que estaba haciendo mal? dejé mis dedos en paz.

— Eso no.

— ¿Que... que estoy haciendo?

— ¿Sabes con quien utilice ese condón, Hinata?

Que directo. ¿Es una afirmación o una interrogación? me siento nerviosa, me sube la adrenalina, el estress,la ... yo que se. Basta Uchiha. ¿Me llamó Hinata?.

Estaba desorientada— No ...

— Hmp, yo tampoco.

Muy gracioso, casi me mata de un sincope. Pensé que confesaría todo su crimen.

...

Media hora permanecí estacada en ese auto, mirando al frente sin casi respirar. Ahora, nos encontramos frente a la famosa y bizarra capilla. No sé cómo pero me negué a entrar. Supongo que temía saber que me esperaba.

— Entra Hyuga— Uchiha jamás te preguntaría si querías hacer esta o tal cosa. Siempre ordenaba, cual general.

— Nn..no...

— Vamos, estoy seguro de que solo fue un malentendido— Arranqué mis ojos claros de la fachada de la institución y los posé en él perpleja. ¿Intenta calmarme?.

— Tengo miedo— confesé tímidamente, como si él no lo supiera. En realidad, quería que sepa que no iba a ingresar.

Bufó y se bajo los lentes — ¿Confías en mi?— preguntó sin más.

¿Que? ¿como debería? ... — ¿Por que debería confiar en ti?.

Me tomó del hombro. Su mano pesada me arrebató y temblé. Lógicamente y como acostumbro a hacer, contemplé el piso — Por que jamás hubiera permitido que te casaras —luego, ingresó al local dejándome parada en un desierto de incertidumbres.

Mis piernas se volvieron de gelatina mientras cruzaba la puerta de entrada.

— ¿Como están los casi recién casados? — El hombre dueño del local nos saludó como si nos conociera desde pequeños.

¡¿Que había dicho?!.

Miré a Sasuke sin entender. ¿No es que había contraído matrimonio con mi primo?. Luego de explicarle detalladamente la situación, el tipo se vio desilusionado y nos explicó.

— Ustedes dos llegaron a altas hora de la noche, ebrios y dispuestos a casarse, sea como sea, se besuqueaban asquerosamente — sentí lo que un martillazo en el estomago. Era lo esperable después del hallazgo de esa mañana, pero de todas formas saber que mi primer beso había sido con una persona como él me hizo sentir extraña. Me observaba entretenido. Imbécil.

— ¿Entonces?— indagó fingiendo interés. Sabía que fingía.

— Entonces llegó el primo de ella, se quitó la camisa intentando pelear y dijo que impediría que tu toques a "Hinata-Sama", robo el anilló, evitó su boda y al verlos escapar en un auto lujoso salió corriendo detrás. Aquí esta su remera, por si aun la quiere — nos enseñó una prenda, definitivamente era de Neji-Nisan.

— ¿Quien lo hubiera imaginado Hyuga?— me preguntó con sorna, mientras abandonábamos aquel templo de perdición. No lo imaginé por que mis reflejos viajaron más rápido que mi mente. Pero le dí vuelta el rostro.

Mientras corría hacía el auto con la mano adolorida pensé en cuántos autos de alta gama habíamos robado. Me senté e intente calmarme y entender cual era el lado bueno de toda esta pesadilla: no me case con Neji, eso era bueno ...muy bueno.

Luego tapé mi boca trastornada...¡Casi me caso con mi peor enemigo! y no era una pesadilla, era peor por se trataba de la mera realidad.

* * *

**N/A:** Disculpen los asquerosos e imprudentes errores del cap anterior, lo subí muy rápido por eso. Todo arreglado.

No es de odiosa ... pero si van a comentar para poner solo "sube la conti". Que es algo logico que voy a hacer, prefiero que no pongan nada.. uno espera de los lectores, lo mismo que los lectores esperan de uno.


	4. ¿Donde está Ino Yamanaka?

_I was addicted to you, but I didn't know it._

_Velvet Crowbar -LDR_

**_*¿Donde esta Ino Yanamaka?_**

•••

Uprising de Muse sonaba furiosamente dentro del coche obligándome a elevar levemente mis parpados. Pude verlo conduciendo y me arrebaté tomando asiento rápidamente. "_Durmiendo con el enemigo dos_" pensé, mientras observaba de soslayo mi rostro en el retrovisor, corroborando no tenerlo pintado con nada — Estamos llegando, Hyuga—alertó Sasuke.

—Hai— asentí mientras él cambiaba de canción en el stereo, sin quitar la mirada de la carretera. Pronto reconocí los acordes de Everlong y sonreí para mi. Era una de mis favoritas. Suspiré e intente relajarme. Sabía que la vuelta duraría cuarenta y cinco minutos, pero no lo medité antes de regalarle una honorable cachetada a Sasuke. Luego de que él aborde el auto y se comience a conducir de lo más tranquilo como si nada hubiera sucedido, me sentí patética. Me siento patética y confundida. Debería estar llorando y reprimiendome mentalmente: había sido besada por la persona que más detestaba en la historia de mi existencia. Sin embargo, me sentía en paz —Hello... I've waited here for you— tararé sin ser consciente de ello, mientras contemplaba las palmeras.

—Mucho tiempo— completó Sasuke sin dejar de mirar al frente. Giré la cabeza notando que por segunda vez había hablado o quizá cantado en voz alta. Me fastidia no poder controlar ciertos impulsos cerca de él — Baja y gástate conmigo, deprímete conmigo— pronunció lentamente. No noté que había bajado sus gafas para observarme, hasta que fue muy tarde y sentí mi sangre pesada agolparse en mis mejillas.

Otro punto para él.

Me escondí detrás de mi cabello. Un ser detestable sabia perfectamente la letra de mi canción favorita. ¿Que más iba a hacer? sentí un dolor agudo en la garganta y me atemoricé aun más. Pero no de él, si no de mi.

— ¿Aun sigues dedicándole cancioncitas al dobe?.

Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. Como si las sorpresas en un día como hoy fueran novedad — Eso... eso fue hace demasiado tiempo.

— Pero lo fue. ¿Estoy equivocado?.

— No— respondí sin más. ¿Porque de repente aparecía Naruto en el medio?. No le mentiría, después de todo, el presenció mi enamoramiento todo mi infancia.

De pronto se hizo presente un silencio sepulcral y un abismo nos comenzó a distanciar, aunque estemos uno sentado junto a otro en un lujoso porshe robado. Lo observé mientras Everlong se desvanecía para ser precedido por Tomorrow comes today. Su mejilla aun estaba irritada, evidentemente descargué con la furia de muchos años.

Haberlo golpeado no fue tan satisfactorio como pensé que sería. Yo no era una persona violenta, de hecho jamás pude ver una película de Tarantino, de esas que adoraba Sai, sin cerrar mis ojos.

El silencio casi cortaba— Sasuke-kun yo...—me animé a decir, al tiempo que reconocía la cochera del hotel. Él se limito a ignorarme y yo sospecho que hablé demasiado bajo. Mientras quitaba de forma abrupta su ipod y se quitaba las gafas, comencé a impacientarme. No lo planeé y mientras el se retiraba lo tomé del hombro.— Perdón por golpearte... no quiero que estés enojado conmigo— le solté casi sin respirar.

Me observó sobre el hombro con ojos lúgubres. Quité mi mano impresionada — ¿Por que me supones enojado, Hyuga?.

— Ya... ya no me hablas, ni me fastidias.

En respuesta el alzó una ceja y dijo entre dientes — ¿Te encanta que te lo haga, verdad?.

A decir verdad no supe que responder. Esperen ... ¿que dijo? — ¿Qq...que dijiste?.

— Que te encanta que te fastidie— intenté no sonrojarme en exceso... escuché perfectamente lo que había dicho, soy inocente pero no idiota. Coloqué ambas manos, que sudaban de sobremanera en mi falda. Estática, esta vez si que no se que le respondería.

— Detesto que me ignores— creí oírlo mascullar antes de oír el portazo.

Fueron unos segundos los que permanecí sentada en el auto antes de percatarme que era uno hurtado ... y devuelto claro. ¿Realmente me molestaban sus jugarretas?. ¿Había oído bien sus ultimas palabras?.

Arribé a la mesa-confesionario. Aun no había nadie, tragué en seco al deducir que seguiría sola un rato más con el demonio. Para que otra vez la falta de conversación no me tome desprevenida, saqué mi móvil, mientras lo vi acercarse al bar y recargarse sobre la barra mientras una banda de hermosas chicas en bikini le coqueteaban a su alrededor, eran preciosas y parecían dispuestas a todo. Que molestas. El las ignora y extrañamente eso me agrada. Aunque no debería importarme. Claro que no, no me importa, no me importa, no me importa. Sacudí la cabeza y me centré en el aparato.

No me importa, no me importa, no me importa.

Me dispuse entonces a mandarle un mensaje de texto a mi primo, debería de conocer las buenas nuevas. Se que no podrá desenvolverse bien buscando información en el estado en el que se encuentra.

_Neji- Nisan._

_No me import... _noté que había escrito mi pensamiento y lo borré para volver a iniciar el sms. Soy una idiota. Y la cercanía con Uchiha me esta afectando. Debo aceptarlo

_Buenas noticias, no estamos casados._

_Solo fue un mal entendido, todo esta resuelto, ya no te preocupes._

_¿Novedades de Ino?_

_Hinata._

_— _Toma— Sasuke me acerca un vaso de Daikiri de fresa. ¿Esta siendo amable? ¿eso es alcohol? ¿esta loco?.

— No... no bebo alcohol.

— Si, como no— ironizó, teniendo en cuenta el "pequeño" percance de anoche — no tiene alcohol.

—Gracias.

Bebo un sorbo.

Claro que él no respondió mis agradecimientos porque los modales no habitan entre sus cualidades.

Bebo otro sorbo y casi me ahogo. ¿Es una paleta de fresa la que esta lamiendo sensualmente? la acaricia libidinosamente son su lengua que junto con sus labios han adoptado un color rojo. Cálmate Hinata Hyuga, él es el mal, no lo olvides ni por un segundo.

—¿Quieres?— me ofrece, por que sabe que lo estoy mirando sin inhibición. Él lo sabe todo.

Paleta con saliva de Sasuke, si gracias.

Sacudí mi cabeza y el alzó una ceja esperando una respuesta decente, no balbuceos — No... gracias ... ya estoy tomando licuado de fresa.

— Es de cereza.

Lo miro sin entender.

No me dió tiempo para responder. En tanto se pone de pie y otra vez por los parlantes del gran Palace, comienza a sonar Kill Kill, oh no, de nuevo no, déjenme adivinar lo que viene a continuación.

Se quita la remera frente a mis atónitos ojos, deja ver su escultural torso, bien marcado y estilizado.

No me importa, no me importa, no me importa.

Se dirige caminando sensualmente hacia la piscina y ¡pum! se sumerge profesionalmente en esta. Madre mía, siento mi pecho reventar, en mi estomago hay una fiesta y mis rodillas se volvieron como de flan.

La entrada de un mensaje de texto me saca de mi ensoñación. Gracias a Kami, primo.

_Que bueno saberlo_

_¿Que ocurrió en realidad?_

_No tenemos novedades aun. Neji Hyuga._

Me dispongo a teclear _"Es una larga historia" _y oigo a Sasuke llamándome, le doy al -enviar- y me dirijo hacia el borde de la piscina. El se encuentra dentro de ella con ambos brazos apoyados en el borde, musculosos brazos. Me acerco hasta el y lo veo de cerca, se encuentra empapado y sus largos cabellos negros se le han pegado al rostro, no me importa, no me importa, no me importa. Pestañeo un par de veces y me incorporo.

— ¿Novedades?.

— Na..nada aun.

— Ya veo — se sumerge por un instante y sale de nueva cuenta. Me mira serio y con su mano me hace una seña, pretende que me acerque más a el. Mierda, cuando me encuentro a centímetros de su rostro ... comienzo a temblar y...

¡Splash! me lanza agua de la piscina, que estratégica mente recargó en su boca para echármela como una fuente de agua, empapándome por completo. Luego al verme, parada, mojada y muy enojada, se ríe como un psicópata enfermo, mostrando sus relucientes y perfectos dientes.

— Ahora te ves mejor.

Mi blusa está completamente mojada y pegada a mi cuerpo. Sabe que la ropa apretada me avergüenza. Contemplé su sonrisa ladina y burlona y ahora no me arrepiento de haberlo abofeteado.

— ¡Nunca puedes dejar de ser Sasuke Uchiha! ¿verdad?— le solté sin pensarlo. El me mira extrañado y yo inicio mi retorno por una toalla.

— A diferencia de ti, Hyuga— ¿ A que se refiere? me frené en le lugar.

— Anoche no parecías tu — confesó y ahí fue cuando todas mis teorías se materializaron y confirmé, que el sabe lo que paso y por algún retorcido motivo no lo escupe.

El calor me golpeó las sienes— ¡¿Que es lo sabes?!— le gruñí sin meditarlo.

Cuando volteé el ya se había sumergido, para irse nadando hacia la otra punta de la piscina.

—¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!— grité fastidiada y humillada, la furia recorría mi torrente a tal grado que olvidé que jamás me había dirigido hacia alguien con ese tono, siquiera hacia el esa vez que cambio mi acondicionador por el apestoso jarabe para la tos de Sai cuando teníamos dieciocho años y yo iba a tomar un helado con Kiba-kun. Realmente quería tomar helado aquel día y me sentí tan impotente como ahora. Te detesto, Sasuke. Te detesto como jamás sentí detestar a alguien.

— Hinata-sama— La pacifica vos de mi primo me tranquilizó. Inhalé.

Corrí hacia ellos — ¿Niisan?.

—Nada— se resignó Kiba.

Mientras tomábamos asiento avistamos a Sakura, quien venia caminando a la par de Naruto, ambos se veían entretenidos y divertidos. Que extraño.

—Al menos alguien se divierte— dijo mi amigo Inuzuka.

—Nada — soltaron, subiendo los hombros y se instalaron también en la mesa.

Luego llegó Sasuke, secándose con una toalla los revoltosos cabellos y arrancando suspiros entre la población femenina, indiferente a ellas, soberbio como siempre. Condenadamente sexy, también como siempre.

No me importa, no me importa, no me importa.

Comía otra paleta de cerezas, era la número mil en lo que transcurría del día. Extraña adicción pensé sin detenerme mucho en ello. Porque Naruto murmuraba cosas al oído de Sakura. ¿Ella se sonrojaba?.

— ¿Que haremos de aquí en más?— Naruto abrió la discusión.

— Comienza por intentar no drogar a nadie — vociferó Sasuke.

— Solo las compre como "píldoras de la felicidad", pensé que eran legales y sanas— aclaró entre risotadas nerviosas.

— "Píldoras de la felicidad" ¡Hay Naruto! — Kiba se pegaba la frente con la palma de la mano.

— ¿Alguien recuerda aunque sea algún indicio de algo?— indagó el genio, que rozaba la desesperación, frotándose el tabique.

Todos negamos. Era mi oportunidad de vengarme por tantos y tantos años ...

— Sa..sasuke-kun sabe algo— solté. Y pasó. Me había arriesgado.

— Eso es mentira— le mintió en la cara a todos sin ningún remordimiento. Me miró de forma maliciosa.

— Si sabes algo solo cuéntanos Sasuke — Sakura a su lado lo miraba preocupada, el en respuesta rodó los ojos— Por más penoso que sea, no te encierres como una ostra.

"Por más penoso que sea" me petrifiqué.

— ¡Un momento!— el narcotraficante Uzumaki se paro repentinamente, posó su dedo indice en su labio inferior y parecía vacilar sobre algo, todos esperábamos impacientes — Ostra ...

— Si...— dijimos todos.

— Ostra ... encierro.

— Si.

— Ostra... encierro... cautiva.

— Está pensando. Tomémonos una fotografía con él.

— ¡Párale teme!...ella... ella... ¡ella esta encerrada!

— ¿donde?— presionamos.

— ¡Eso es! — pegó un salto — Kiba encerró a Ino en el armario de la suite, por que ella quería impedir que Sakura-chan, salga conmigo, por que sabia que se iba arrepentir. Ahora recuerdo todo.

— Genial Naruto— celebramos todos.

— Genial Kiba— masculló Sakura, fingiendo estar enfurecida. Mientras mi mejor amigo se encogía de hombros.

Subimos como una estampida las escaleras, mientras Sasuke y Neji tomaban pacientemente el ascensor. Atravesamos la desastrosa suite, abrimos el armario y ¡tarán! allí estaba Ino, dormida. Kiba la despertó, cuando al fin avistamos sus azulados ojos le dijo:

— Ino, vamos a casarte.

* * *

**N/A:**

_***Playlist:**_

**Kill kill- Lana del Rey.**

**Velvet Crowbar -Lana del Rey.**

**Uprising-Muse**

**Everlong- Foo Figthers.**

**Tomorrow comes today - Gorillaz**

**YuuKi: **_Me parecen buena idea los celos otra vez... de quien ahora? solo decime y yo escribo. (Pueden pedirme cosas, además me ayudan)._

**zara:**_ Wo, yo te amo a vos. Gracias, realmente gracias: siempre tengo intenciones de hacer algo diferente._

**kotomi: **_Gracias! nos leemos!_

**Daurina-Mikko : **_Casi...:( igual faltan resolver varias cuestiones.. solo espera un poquito mas... Gracias!_

**HaNa16 :**_ Seguro falta alguna declaración épica. jaja, saludos!_

**S. Parthenopaeu: **_Hola! de verdad que lo sabe... Y Hinata sabe que lo sabe, que sabia(?) jajajaj _

**KattytoNebel:**_ Neji borracho, pagaría por verlo. Hinata tan inocente que confunde el amor con odio... tal vez?. Te gusta Lana? la amo . Puse velvet, me diste la idea y pega._

**L'Muk: **_No entendí tu comentario, pero gracias!_

**lookingforEmile: **_No, no se llegaron a casar por que Neji interrumpió todo!_**  
**

**Uchiha Hyuga Hinata : **_Gracias!_


	5. ¿Qué hice con Sasuke Uchiha?

_When you touch me I die  
Just a little inside  
I wonder if this could be love  
This could be love  
Cuz you're out of this world  
Galaxy space and time  
__I wonder if this could be love.__Venus-LG_

**_..._**

**_¡¿Que hice con Sasuke Uchiha?!_**

*La incertidumbre me quemó durante todo el vuelo de regreso.

Me recosté en una las barandas de los balcones de aquel hermoso salón. Suspiré alegre, supongo, y me dispuse a observar el panorama.

Venus de Lady Gaga, reventaba la pista. La euforia y las luces violetas eran la pajera de la noche.

Ino danza alegremente de un lado para el otro, salta, gira y grita. Luce un hermoso vestido blanco que le sienta espectacular, nunca había visto su cabello suelto y puedo decir que es símil a una cascada de oro, adornada con delicadas flores blancas a su derecha, esta hecha una verdadera diosa de la belleza, como dice la canción. Sai la mira embelesado como un humilde romano y la hace girar sobre si misma, se los ve tan felices. A veces pienso que han tomado una decisión extrema al casarse tan jóvenes, pero luego los pienso así, como en este momento y me digo "debes confiar un poco más en las personas".

Pero he forjado una alianza irrecuperable con la falta de confianza y de seguridad.

¡Ah¡. Allá está Kiba-kun. Me rio levemente. Está tomando agua mineral en un rincón mientras baila, su traje esta desalineado, pero creo que se mantendrá lejos de las fiestas y el alcohol por un prolongado tiempo... aunque no me atrevo a apostar por "demasiado tiempo". Es un chico libre y salvaje. Que bueno que ningún hecho delictivo ocurrió entre Taylor.L y yo, aprecio que sea mi amigo y deseo que lo sea siempre. El me ha apoyado en las buenas, en las malas y en las muy malas ... claro, por que si hablamos de que intento impedir mi falso casamiento incestuoso, a pesar de que eso haya implicado correr desnudo por las Vegas. Que bueno que no lo recuerda. Pero yo jamás lo olvidare... em... en el buen sentido: hablo del acto heroico y el incesto.

Hablando de incesto, le regale una sonrisa a Neji. Él me la devuelve. Está sentado en una de las mesas bebiendo zumo, claro, y Ten a su lado parece encontrarse agotada, aunque no es muy tarde que digamos. Le acaricia la mejilla y ella le regala una sonrisa impecable, es una chica muy dulce y me alegra demasiado que sea mi "prima"... y que lo siga siendo. Me hubiera sentido muy mal con ella, si es que se enteraba acerca del casamiento, kamisama, que feo hubiera estado eso, siento escalofríos de solo imaginarlo. Por suerte fue una falsa alarma. Me pone inmensamente feliz verlos retirarse del salón tomados de la mano.

Sakura lleva puesto un vestido rosa pálido, ese color siempre le ha sentado de maravilla. Se encuentra recostada sobre la pared y Naruto la acorrala. ¿Que, que hace Naruto? ... ¡mis sospechas son reales!. Con un brazo apoyado en el concreto. Parecen cuchichear entretenidos y podría jurar que se envían miradas lascivas, ¿quien diría? me alegro por ellos, parece que no van a arrepentirse de nada de lo que sea que les haya sucedido en las Vegas.

Analizo el borde de mi copa girando la muñeca. Imagino que si fueran otros tiempos, correría a lloriquear y ocultarme a algún lugar cualquiera. Pero mis sentimientos por Naruto-kun, dejaron de ser sentimientos desde hace ya mucho tiempo... ¿como una sensación que parecía ser tan prometedora simplemente se esfumó?, está mas allá de mi comprensión. Supongo que me debo una explicación... era como si un día alguien me hubiera puesto un casco y me borrara los buenos sentimientos por él, de un plumazo...

Rodé los ojos. Hinata, ves demasiadas películas.

Negué con la cabeza irritada. Prefiero dejar de mirar la fiesta y doy media vuelta para volver a recargarme en la baranda y contemplar el hermoso paisaje: el tenue lago azul que reflejaba una impetuosa luna plateada. Inhalo aire y me siento mucho mejor, aunque una duda me carcome las entrañas, prefiero reservarla para otro día y dejar que aquella leve brisa que me eleva el cabello me arranque las miles de preguntas.

— Las bodas son una molestia.

Apreté los dientes...no quería nombrarlo. ¡Deberás que intenté no pensarlo!. Las preguntas tienen ojos oscuros y se instalaron a mi lado, con un trago en su mano, adorando también aquella vista.

Las preguntas lucen demasiado bien con traje y camisa abierta... ¡no te sonrojes! ¡no lo hagas otra vez Hinata!. Dí algo... — Te.. teniendo en cuenta que casi nos casamos— esa no fue una buena opción.

Chasqueó la lengua — Casi ...

Chasqueó la lengua... eso significa disgusto... ¡Te dije que no te sonrojes!

— ¿De verdad crees que bebería algo que el Dobe me ofrezca? — permanecía distante, sereno. Apreciando la misma luna.

Lo miré indignada. Si, definitivamente sabia todo. La intriga me estaba enfermando, pero no quería preguntarle nada. Si la respuesta era -si-, ¿que pasaría luego?. ¿Era correcto haber hecho lo sea que haya pasado con alguien que no me ama?... hace mucho tiempo que guardé el cuento del príncipe en algún cajón pero ¿y mis sentimientos?.

Yo solo odiaba a Sasuke Uchiha. Tan simple y concreto como eso.

— Se que quieres preguntarme algo desde ayer.

¿Solo algo? No te importa, no te importa, no te importa.

No le preguntes Hinata, no le preguntes Hinata, no le preguntes Hinata.—¿Tuvimos sexo? — ouch.

Me lanzó una mirada efusiva. — No, no tuvimos sexo.

No se si alegrarme y brincar por toda la fiesta, sabiendo que soy una persona pura, que no me entregué al peor postor. Que aun no he perdido la batalla y el no ha acabado conmigo o ... largarme a llorar desconsoladamente. ¿Por que?.Los famosos sentimientos encontrados... de esos que una vez reconoció Sakura luego de golpear a Naruto.

— Te hice el amor— me soltó mientras me miraba de reojo y le daba un sorbo a su copa.

El corazón se me disparó hacía la garganta y me lo tragué en seco. Comencé a temblar y a ver borroso. Esas palabras, pronunciadas por esa voz ... me calaron en lo más profundo de los huesos, se me agrietaron. La sangre se volvió espesa y ardía en mis sienes, en las mejillas, las axilas y las pantorrillas. No supe, no supe que más decir — Im... imposible. Yo... yo... contigo ... imposible, ja...jamás...

— ¿No?. Te volví loca, gritabas desesperada mi nombre y lastimaste toda mi espalda.

Tragué en seco imaginándome a mi misma en esa situación y trastabillé, roja como hacia mucho, logré sostenerme de la baranda — ¿Es... es verdad, Sasuke?.

— No, es mentira.

¡Maldito Uchiha! ¡trastornado! ¡desquiciado!. De a poco recuperaba mis signos vitales, me enderezaba y respiraba hondo. Debo decir, que de todas las bromas pesadas, esta ha sido la peor. Y también me veo obligada a confesar que se ha montado toda la escena que él describió en mi mente y mi estomago arde. Arde de forma extraña.

Sonrió — Te voy a contar la verdad, pero no me interrumpas Hyuga.

Oh. "La verdad". LA VERDAD. Eso me asusta. Asentí impaciente. Supongo que nada de lo que venía seria más impactante que herir la espalda del Uchiha menor, mientras saboreaba su nombre.

— Permití que bebieras solo un poco, por que quería ver si de esa manera serias capaz de decirme lo que sientes por mi.

Monstruo. Tomé un trago rápidamente de mi zumo como si de alguna bebida blanca se tratara. ¿Desde cuando mis sentimientos cuentan? — ¿Lo... lo que siento por ti?.

— Dije que no me interrumpas— apreté mis labios, necesitaba que continúe —He basado mi vida entera en obtener tu atención y nunca ocurre nada, nunca te fastidias, nunca te diviertes, nunca nada y ya me estaba hartando de toda esa mierda.

Vaya formas señor Uchiha, no se contenta con tener un harem exclusivo de mujeres preciosas y me utilizó como chivo expiatorio. ¿O realmente a alguien como a él, le interesaría...?.

Claro que no. Es un cínico que se divierta con tu torpeza mundial.

— Por que si realmente existe alguien que me vuelva loco de pies a cabeza hoy, aquí y en las vegas o en cualquier lugar, eres tu—se detuvo un momento para beber — y siempre lo has sido Hinata Hyuga. Desde niños.

El vidrió de la copa separándose en miles de brillantes partes tronó entre mis pies. Ese Hi-na-ta...sonó tan... jamas me había llamado así, jamás una simple voz removió algo en mi, así. Pero no puedo darle crédito a algo así ¿vuelvo loco al Demonio Uchiha?.

Me tomó de un brazo alejándome de los cristales mutilados y me removí como su tacto me hubiera quemado, quité mi brazo violentamente. Como un gatito asustado —Comenzaste a actuar extraño. La situación se estaba descontrolando y Naruto esta vez si se había pasado de la raya. No quería que Kiba se te acercara, ni ningun otro. Así que te aparté hacia mi habitación. Tu primo nos observaba.

¿Celoso de Kiba-kun?. ¿Qué vio Neji?.

— Solos en la habitación, me dijiste que siempre te había gustado y que nunca podías apartar los ojos de mi.

Golpe bajo. La Hinata ebria y su lengua filosa, debería tomar esos vidrios y cortarla.

— No lo sé... no me resistí y te besé. Sé que me odiarías incluso más luego de que te diga lo siguiente pero... la situación se volvió algo intima y ambos caímos a la cama.

Mis pupilas clavadas en el suelo envidiaban su serenidad ante semejante confesión.

— La situación se me iba de las manos Hinata, tus besos eran increíbles, tus caricias me excitaban, comencé a quitarte la ropa y ... era la primera vez que estaba dispuesto a convertirme en un ser verdaderamente egoista y a perder el control, sin importar y caer en la cuenta de que me estaría aprovechando y que seria un acto bajo y sucio.

Yo continuaba estoica. No podía ser que no recordara, siquiera una pequeña esquirla de semejante circo. Sasuke Uchiha rendido a mis pies, perdiendo el control y la dignidad del clan más prestigioso de la historia ... era una bendita locura.

— Y entonces recordé que eres la persona más dulce e inocente que jamás voy a volver a conocer. Y pensé que no debería hacerte nada, por más ganas que tuviera que contener, fue una lucha insoportable con mi parte más oscura. Siquiera tuve en cuenta que tu primo golpeaba la puerta enajenado.

Aparte la locura hasta el momento desconocida de mi niisan. Le regalé una leve sonrisa. Jamás alguien había dicho y hecho algo así — Y justo en ese momento, te detuviste en seco y comenzaste a plantearme cosas como " luego de eso te irás con tus perras", "nunca me quisiste de verdad, imbécil" "jodido demonio Uchiha". Y comprobé que no soy el único demonio.

¿Jodido Demonio Uchiha?. Largué una risotada incrédula. ¿De verdad tuve el valor para insultarlo?. Bueno, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había ocurrido desde aquel tiempo a esta parte.

— Y te dije que haría cualquier cosa. No me creíste, entonces tomé prestado un auto y fui a casarnos. Pero ya verás, Neji esta obsesionado con tu bienestar y el Inuzuka creyó... no se que creyó y no me interesa el tipo.

La sonrisa se me borró en cuestión de segundos Un minuto, un minuto, un minuto. Debo estar soñando, o alguien coloco otra píldora de la felicidad en mi zumo. ¿Sasuke quiso casarse conmigo para que podamos acostarnos?

—Quisiste casarte conmigo... ¿sa...sabes que estabas por hacer?.

— Claro que lo sé. De hecho, me casaré contigo.— comenzó a desenvolver otra paleta de cereza.

El corazón me salta de un lado hacia el otro. Pero esto aun me sabe a irreal y peor aun, no tengo palabras para responde a una persona que veinte años arruinó mi vida y ahora quería que la comparta con él, todas mueren en mi garganta. ¿Sería correcto decir que mi odio eterno, era una suerte de amor disfrazado?. Y que solo he criticado al demonio todo estos años, por ver en él el reflejo de mis demonios internos?. Una proyección increíble de mis deseos reprimidos.

Todo comenzó a tomar otro sentido, todo TENIA sentido. Intenté responder pero solo pude decirle — Tienes un gran problema de adicción a las paletas de cereza.

Me mira decepcionado . Luego niega con la cabeza y revisa su bolsillo — Solo desde esta mañana — me extiende mi labial de cereza. Ahora lo entiendo todo. ¿Que pasa con él? sabe como volver a una chica loca, en todos los términos que la palabra implica.

¿Y como tu eres tan torpe? has resuelto una gran ecuación en tu mente y ante tamaña confesión solo puedes ser una humilde espectadora. Piensa en Sai e Ino, en Naruto y Sakura ... no hay que sentarse a esperar que las cosas lleguen. ¡Pero si han llegado mientras estabas sentada y tu solo las dejas ir!. ¡Hinata siempre tan cobarde¡... díselo Hinata... dile que tu también... ¡vamos, tu puedes! — Sasuke ... — Me lanzó otra oscura mirada. ¡Pero si es que lo detestas! ¡quiere ser tu esposo!— ¡TE ODIO!

Él continuo sereno, la brisa le alborotó el cabello— No te culpo.

— Te amo con esa rabia que da el odio... supongo.

El gran detalle de mi acto de valentía fue que acababa de darle la espalda. Sentí en mi una liberación plena. Me tomó por la cintura. No lo vi venir. Sus manos son enormes y cálidas y su pecho firme contra mí me congela la espina dorsal— Conmigo no habrá más suposiciones, ni inseguridad—Acto seguido me gira sobre la cintura y pega sus labios a los míos. Era increíble que en tanta rudeza se perciba tanta suavidad. Mi lengua tímidamente acaricia la suya, que imponente había arrasado con mi boca y luego recuerdo que este no es ningún primer beso, así que claramente sonrojada dejo que mi boca le obedezca. Me levanta la mandíbula y me sujeta para que no mueva la cara, su otra mano me prensa contra él. Mis piernas tiemblan intensando sostenerse en las puntas de mis pies. Sasuke es por mucho más alto que yo, más audaz, más valiente, más confiado.

Pero esta noche, siento que somos iguales.

— Eres... tan... dulce...— murmura entrecortadamente— nunca pensé que te fijarías en mi.

Bueno, quizás no es tan confiado como creía. Pronto comenzó a sonar el estribillo de Kill Kill. Me separé de él abruptamente. El puso un gesto de "¿que esta mal ahora?". Yo solo sonreí y ya sin más que temer, le expliqué — Cada vez que suena esta canción, ocurren cosas extrañas.

— Sé a que te refieres — dijo esbozando una monstruosa y maliciosa sonrisa ladina, la peor que alguna vez lució en cualquiera de sus atormentadoras bromas. Me tomó del brazo y le seguí torpemente...

Pronto pude ver que íbamos en dirección al baño.

**-FIN-**

* * *

**N/A: **¿Les gustó?, ¿les decepcionó?, ¿Están muy OoC? . Falta el epilogo y estoy sospechando crear un lemon. ¿Que dicen?.

Además deje una encuesta en el profile, para ver según lo que quieren, actualizar. Ya que los que siguen este conjunto de Shots son casi los mismos que leen Reciprocidad.


	6. Epílogo de la primer parte

_***Epílogo**_

**•••**

**B**ueno, realmente no pretendía que alguien la comprenda. Siquiera sabía ella misma que era lo que la había llevado a deshacerse de la mano de Sasuke y adelantarse hasta el baño. Muchos la juzgarían de indigna y arrebatada. No creía en esos machismos y poco le importaba porque había corrido precisamente para encerrarse. Pánico, horror, ¿vergüenza?. Tal vez necesitaría la ayuda de Naruto nuevamente para atreverse. Tal vez necesitaba sentirse segura y decisiva una vez.

Una vez en la vida.

— No es como si fuera a violarte— opinó desde afuera, sentado en el suelo y apoyado contra la puerta del tercer retrete.

Un silencio interceptado por la música de fondo y el goteo permanente del lavatorio a medio cerrar fueron la respuesta—¿Qué te ocurre justo en un momento como este?.

—¿Do...dolerá?— Sasuke abrió los ojos repentinamente. Luego largó una risotada negando con la cabeza mientras se ponía de pie.

— Déjame pasar, Hinata— escuchó a la chica removerse inquieta.

— ¿Y ... y si realmente no te gusto?.

—Que me abras.

— No... ¡no lo haré!.

—Quita la traba o apártate de la puerta— anunció antes de retroceder y corroborar que Hinata ya no se encuentre recargada sobre la misma. Sé posicionó sobre una pierna y de una patada certera ¡abra-cadraba!. Ya estaba dentro.

Ella de espaldas a él, en un rincón se ocultaba como un cachorro temeroso. Situación que fascinó aun más a Sasuke, quien con calma se aproximó hacia ella. La sintió estremecer cuando tomó su cintura con ambas manos —No te imaginas lo bien que se sienten tus besos.

—¿Por que yo?— el la soltó rápido y alzó las cejas —Hay muchachas hermosas que dan la vida por que Sasuke-Kun las reconozca. ¿Por que yo?.

Él se mordió los labios para contener una risotada. Tonta Hyuga. Aunque la belleza era un concepto demasiado superficial para él ¿realmente no se veía?. Esta vez colocó ambos brazos sobre sus hombros, cruzándolos encima de su pecho, que se elevaba y descendía. Ella percibió él aliento acariciarle el lóbulo.

—Porque me gustas, Hinata — acto seguido depositó suaves besos en su cuello —Me gusta tu piel.

Prosiguió por sus hombros —Tu voz cuando luce nerviosa y ni hablar...— incrustó su rostro en su cabello mientras con ambas manos rozó su espalda desnuda — de tu aroma.

Ella volteó cabizbaja, le regaló una sonrisa — ¿Que más? estoy completamente loco. Y ese vestido azul esta pidiendo que te folle hasta perder la conciencia— sus ojos grises le lanzaron un gesto exaltado y de reproche.

Él se abalanzó. Incrustando las manos en la cintura, fuertemente sorbió su labio inferior, para saborear con su lengua sus comisuras — Torpe Hyuga...— susurró antes de ingresar su lengua demandante apoderándose de su boca y acariciando con su húmeda punta todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

Entonces, flashes de la aquella noche circularon la mente de Hinata Hyuga.

El calor que se había forjado en su abdomen le subió imponente y se expandió por toda su anatomía. Comenzó a responder el beso quizá con más ímpetu que el propio Sasuke, sus lenguas de retorcían en una danza siniestra. Sosteniéndola por los brazos él demonio Uchiha, que ya ni utilizaba su mente completamente colmada de deseos que se habían acumulado en su cabeza desde hacia mucho, comenzó a separarse de ella. Un tenue hilo de saliva aun los unía.

Respiraron buscando aire.

Sin despegar sus extremidades de ella, acarició su contorno, analizándola con los ojos encendidos y los labios enrojecidos por la fuerza con que se ejecutó el beso anterior. Mordió su labio antes de atacar su cuello y degustarlo. Ella comenzó a separar sus comisuras sin poder evitarlo, el placer que le generaba la cálida boca del demonio Uchiha, quien trazaba un camino desde su lóbulo hasta el nacimiento del valle de sus senos sin ir más lejos, le generaba un temblequeo en las manos que atinaban acariciarlo pero a milímetros de ejercer contacto con la remera, Sasuke probó la piel que se escondía entre sus pechos y ella, conmocionada se aferró de la camisa, tirándola.

Pronto dejó de sentir el peso, que por mucho la aplacaba y observó como a pocos pasos, él se quitaba la camisa. Le recorrió con la vista la blancura de su piel, los abdominales. Luego subió un poco más y se mordió los labios al observar los pectorales y los brazos que se marcaban al terminar de deshacerse de la prenda. Cuando llegó a su rostro tomó conciencia de que él la miraba con con una sonrisa ladina —¿Que miras Hyuga? ¿Te gusto?.

—Mucho— se atrevió a contestar sin saber que se metía en un verdadero lío. De un tiro certero la prenda quedó colgada en una de las divisiones del baño. Las manos de Hinata, y el resto de su cuerpo retomaron el temblequeo al caer en cuenta de que Sasuke se había sentado sobre el retrete cerrado. Recostado sobre los azulejos rojos, le extendía la mano para se aproximara.

Sus pies no respondieron. Así que de un movimiento él la tomó por la cintura y la sentó sobre él. Aunque, cuando estableció contacto con su falda, un enorme bulto le obligó a pararse aterrada. Hinata lo estudió de nueva cuenta, recostado, sudado, tenia los ojos clavados en su pierna derecha y sonreía. ¿Que miraba tan entretenido?.

La sangre espesa le avanzó y explotó en sus mejillas cuando notó una pequeña mancha húmeda en los vaqueros, donde ella había estado sentada por unos segundos — Si. Realmente te gusto— opinó antes de tomarla de ambas manos y tirarla hacia él hasta conseguir su objetivo: dejarla a ahorcajadas sobre él.

— Tengo miedo — murmuró.

— No deberías tenerlo. Pronto serás mi esposa— aseguró ante los atónitos los ojos grises. Quién tardo notar que Sasuke había bajado los breteles de su vestido, dejando su torso desnudo. Apresurada soltó un gritito y se cubrió con las manos. Él, entretenido, comenzó a besarle los dedos. Ella comenzó a ceder su mirada aterrada sin esperar que los besos se conviertan en succiones, estaba succionando la yemas de sus dedos. Luego, su lengua comenzó a indagar, húmeda y cálida, entre ellos. Esa extraña sensación comenzó a relajarla a tal punto que suavemente, Sasuke, tomó sus muñecas y apartó sus manos para poder proseguir el trabajo ahora sobre sus pechos.

Un gemido ahogado se escapó de sus inflamados labios. Lo cual obligó al chico a taparle la boca. Le indicaba cautela mientras su otra mano se ocupaba de masajear sus ingles. Hinata solo enterraba sus uñas en la espalda de él.

—¡Pierdo la cuenta de lo idiota que puedes ser a veces, Naruto!

Los alaridos de Sakura obligaron a la Hyuga a ponerse de pie, haciendo que su vestido caiga libremente por el resto de su cuerpo hasta llegar al piso. Aterrada se removió para alcanzar la prenda pero Sasuke la detuvo. A escasos centímetros se encontraban sus rostros cuando él juntó sus labios para indicarle silencio y luego le regaló una sonrisa satánica.

—No fue mi intención derramar el trago sobre tu vestido Sakura. ¡De verás!— Un Naruto con su camisa hecha un desastre y con la corbata enroscada en la cabeza había ingresado tras ella.

—Además ¿Qué se supone que haces en el baño de mujeres?— increpaba mientras con abundante agua intentaba borrar la mancha roja que solo se expandía más y más. Mientras bebía, el Uzumaki había tomado asiendo sobre la mesada donde estaban los lavatorios, observando con rostro preocupado.

Ambos notaron como la mancha rosácea comenzaba a tomar un color oscuro sobre la tela.

Las manos de la Hyuga buscaban desesperada de donde aferrarse mientras el Uchiha mordía el elástico de su única prenda, sentía sobre su bajo vientre el aliento quemar.

—¡Ni lo digas!— gritó el rubio mientras casi cae de bruces al bajar de su asiento y resbalar para poder levantar el vestido de Sakura.

— Era falso...se quitaba con alcohol— opinó Haruno, viendo como el tatuaje se desvanecía.

Luego de unos segundos, cayeron en cuenta que el pálido vestido estaba en lo alto, sin más que la prenda intima debajo. Naruto comenzó a boquear sonrojado, mientras ella rápidamente lo volvió a su lugar. Sus ojos quedaron estáticos uno frente al otro.

No sabía si fue el ruido de escuchar los pantalones de su gran enemigo de la infancia desabrocharse o sus dedos invadiendo su intimidad lo que más la desconcertó y la obligo a reducir sus alaridos caóticos a un fuerte suspiro para no ser descubiertos. Los parpados cerrados y las negras pestañas de él, devorando la piel de su ombligo y descendiendo le ordenaron elevar su barbilla y tirar su cabeza hacía atrás. Y disfrutar.

Los labios del Uzumaki se aproximaron tanto que Sakura ya podía imaginar todo lo que continuaba. Un fuerte golpe, como de una mano abierta detrás de uno de los baños los hizo saltar, separarse y guiar su vista en dirección a él ruido. Un murmuro los atrajo peligrosamente a él lugar. Estaban realmente concentrados cuando otro ruido esta vez mucho más estrepitoso hizo vibrar el lugar aterrandolos. Otro y otro, se hicieron presentes, cada vez con menos distancia de tiempo entre uno y otro.

Naruto, completamente extrañado sospechó —Parece que fueran... — luego puso su atención en Sakura que le sonreía entre nerviosa y sonrojada — em... bestidas.

_Claro, estúpido-_ pensó. Ya te han robado el lugar. Se indignó y lo mejor que pudo decir para resolver el asunto fue — Sakura-chan, en mi casa hay un gran polvo quita manchas.

**...**

Los pocos que quedaban en pie, luego de una intensa noche, contemplaban recostados en los reposaderos de la terraza del salón de tan fantástico lugar, el sol naciente.

—Aguarden— ordenó Kiba— ¿Donde esta Sakura y él narcotraficante?

Mientras Sasuke le colocaba la chaqueta a Hinata, y ante la ahora doble mirada carente de compresión de Kiba, ambos negaron sin entender a que se refería el chico, ocultando una sonrisa cómplice.

—¿Por que nunca dijiste que sabías lo que había ocurrido?— indagó Hinata.

— Juro que no sabía nada de Ino. Los motivos eran simples. Quería pasar mas tiempo contigo y quería dejarles una lección importante: jamas se fíen del Dobe.

Rió. Sasuke tenía razón —Oye Hyuga, mañana vendrás a conocer a mis padres— anunció.

—Los conozco desde antes de saber caminar, Sasuke-kun.

—Pero ahora los conocerás como mi novia y futura esposa.

—Estás loco, Demonio— le dijo burlona.

— Irás— inquirió

Y ella entretenida le siguió el juego— O...obligame.

En respuesta el menor de los Uchiha elevó ambos hombros—Si eso quieres— Luego sacó su móvil y comenzó a buscar algo. Cuando obtuvo lo que quiso mostró una sonrisa extremadamente maliciosa, entonces ella supo lo que realmente era temer por su vida.

—Nunca me preguntaste por que cuando volvimos de Palace estábamos con poca ropa y así despertamos. Solo conoces que ocurrió hasta la capilla ¿verdad?— Cuestionó mientras observaba la pantalla.

_-Verdad-_ pensó y comenzó a recordar que todo ese asunto de malos entendidos y confesiones le habían obligado a perder los hilos de la historia. Pero, teniendo en cuenta su dolor allí ahora mismo, era imposible que haya pasado algo a la vuelta... así que ella había dormido en pormenores por algún otro retorcido plan del demonio — ¿Qq... que?

—Hiashi y Neji se verán encantados— Le enseñó una foto suya, durmiendo en ropa interior en el Palace, aferrada a él, quien esbozaba una gesto soberbio y realizaba una seña con los dos dedos en V. V de victoria.

El rostro de Hinata Hyuga cambió a tres tonalidades de colores en cuestión de segundos.

— ¿Mañana a las 13:00 PM?— interrogó portando una sonrisa descarada.

**— ****¡PÚDRETE DEMONIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	7. Peste negra

But f*ck another night is dangerous  
And nothing's holding back the two of us  
But baby this is getting serious  
**Detain the dangerous**

_***Peste negra.**_

Arrastró su pequeña valija hasta la fila de sillones de la enorme sala de espera mientras su Niisan armaba los papeleos pertinentes previos al viaje. Observó por el enorme ventanal aviones de todos los tamaños, los que llegaban y se acomodaban en su respectiva empresa, más lejos alguno despegando. Era una mañana totalmente agradable en Tokio. Había operarios que iban y venían trayendo equipajes y demás, entretenida les observaba. Llevaba ambas manos sobre la falda, daba golpecitos sobre su vestido lila al compás de la canción "Nothing at all" que sonaba por el parlante, luego aceptó la propuesta de su primo: ir hacia la terraza a beber un licuado y esperar al resto, luego de depositar su equipaje.

—Tenemos una hora hasta el próximo vuelo. Espero ver aunque sea a Ino en los próximos diez minutos— extendió un licuado de durazno para su prima, mientras tomaba asiento en una de las mesas próximas con vistas a la enorme avenida—detesto a la gente impuntual.

—¿No hay otros vuelos hacia Las Vegas?— cuestionó mientras se llenaba la boca con el delicioso liquido frutal.

—Durante todo el día, pero ya me he encargado de dejar nuestras maletas en el próximo vuelo.

Hinata asintió, sonrió y se dijo que no tardarían en llegar. Aun no caía en la cuenta de que su padre la dejara viajar hacia, como bien decía, _"ese lugar de perdición_". Aun recordó sus peticiones ineficaces durante un mes para ir hacia Ibiza al cumpleaños de Temari. ¡Pero si ya tenía veinte años!. Sabía que la única forma de que ella este allí, esperando un avión, era por la presencia de su primo, quien era el ejemplo ilustre del clan y de por si había adoptado desde niño la posición del hermano mayor que Hinata nunca tuvo. La adoraba, como a la vida misma, siendo que hacía dos años que salía con Tenten, una adorable chica de su grado. Ten se sintió atraída de inmediato a el aura de misterio que se tejía tras el genio Hyuga, el chico con el mejor promedio histórico del instituto. No le importó en absoluto los dichos que se hablaban tras él, como que era un psicópata que le había hecho torturas macabras a cualquier tipo que osase tener algún acercamiento con su hermosa y tímida prima pequeña. Otros decían que él estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. ¡Hasta que cometían incesto!. La realidad es que, al morir sus padres de pequeño y quedar bajo la tutoría de Hiashi, Neji Hyuga encontró en su preciada familia lo que de sus padres, tristemente, no pudo disfrutar. Por eso, antes de partir al aeropuerto le volvió a asegurar a Hiashi que Hinata volvería sana, inocente y salva.

Pronto avistaron un enorme y lujoso auto negro estacionar. Debido al polarizado los primos no lograron avistar de quien llegaba en él aun así, Neji alzó una ceja —Jamás creí que vendría.

Las pupilas de Hinata se dilataron —¿A... a... a quien te refieres Niisan?.

—A la peste negra. ¿Quien más?.

**"La peste negra"**, esas palabras le golpearon los tímpanos y se transformaron una escena de tres niños de corta edad: ella llorando desconsoladamente sobre una alfombra con un pequeño camión que un amigo del jardín le había obsequiado. El hijo de los amigos de su padre se lo había hecho añicos diciéndole que era una _"torpe por jugar con juguetes de niños"_. Su primito, al verla llorar, sin consuelo aparente, ya que apreciaba demás los regalos que le hacia su compañero de jardín Naruto, se arrojó sobre el pequeño e invasivo vándalo y rodaron por la sala.—Eres como la peste negra— masculló mientras ambos se amorataban la piel. Pronto Mikoto, Fugaku y Hiashi se aproximaron entre regaños y castigos.

—Ya he perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevas llamándole así—opinó antes de saber que una presencia se aproximaba hacia ellos. Lo sabía invitado al viaje, pero de por si conocía que no existía la probabilidad de que él asista. Había estado un año en Amsterdan de viaje de intercambio y aunque su estadía en Holanda acabaría pronto, no había posibilidad de que él llegase más temprano de lo esperado para viajar con sus amigos a una _"estúpida despedida de soltera de Ino"_, pensó las palabras saliendo de su boca.

—Debes de sentirse sumamente tranquila en ausencia de aquel... ya no sé como llamarlo— ella ya no tuvo respuesta cuando sintió las rueditas de las valijas frenar tras de ella, el gesto estoico de Neji le advirtió que tal vez, la persona allí no fuera otra que ... ¿quizás si había llegado temprano?. No quiso voltear, ensimismada y aterrada como si volvieran a romperle su inocente juguete, se estremeció cuando sintió dos enormes manos taparle los ojos. Las de ella se aferraron al vaso y se sorprendió del saludo tan "amigable". ¿Quiza los aires europeos lo habian suavizado? ¿Por qué Neji no le había dado una no tan calida bienvenida?.

—Al menos finge que me extrañaste, Hinata— ¡Esa voz!. Mordió sus labios. ¡Extrañaba esa voz! y saltó de su lugar para colgarse del cuello de donde provino. Una risotada de Neji y un fuerte estrujon del nuevo integrante le alegraron la mañana, sonrió plena —¡Claro que lo extrañé Kiba-kun!—. Su mejor amigo le apretó la parte baja de la espalda de forma fraternal y tomó asiento junto a ella, quien le tomaba ambas manos. Hacía un mes que el había ido a veranear a la Polinesia. Kiba Inuzuka era realmente su gran confidente y aunque se comunicaban por whatsapp a diario y la distancia no les impedía nada, saberlo allí le lleno de dicha. Se divertirían en grande. Era una pena que Shino, su otro gran amigo, quien comenzaba los cursos niveladores para su carrera de Ciencias Naturales no pudiese asistir —El futuro New Charles Darwin te envía saludos— bromeó—¿Como has estado preciosa, eh?. Puedo imaginar que tuviste un año tranquilo.

_¿Pero todos se acordaban de** él** hoy o que les pasaba?._ —¿Cerveza?—ofreció Neji mientras se ponía de pie.

—Nada mejor— aceptó Kiba mientras se posicionaba para contar anécdotas y detalles de sus gratas vacaciones.

Pronto el trío que lucia entretenido avistó otro auto, esta vez la ventanilla baja les alerto que quien conducía era el señor Haruno. Finalmente llegaba su amiga de extravagantes cabellos rosas.

—Hinata, por favor utilice el sombrero. El sol es fuerte y ya conoce los efectos que tiene sobre su piel— su prima asintió y obedeció.

—Viejo, si no serían tan parecidos como una fotocopia. Diría que eres su novio— bebió un sorbo de su botella—.Uno muy jodido.

—No quiero imaginar el día que aparezca dicho bastardo— también bebió— Tendrá que pasar divertidas pruebas antes de ser bienvenido al clan.

—No me olvides para evaluar esas pruebas. Estará perdido—Ambos rieron divertidos ante el sonrojo de la Hyuga.

Pronto Sakura corrió hacia ellos y se les unió. Dio un cálido brazo a Kiba porque llevaba tiempo sin verlo —¿Ya has dejado tus cosas en el avión?—indagó Hinata. En respuesta Sakura esbozó una enorme sonrisa—A ello voy cuando llegue la cerda.

—¿Y tus cosas?— preguntó Kiba de pie con su cerveza en las manos. Mientras Haruno se acomodaba en una nueva silla que Neji había traído, lograron ver una pila abismal de valijas y bolsos venir subiendo sola sobre la escalera mecánica. Los tres, sin entender que carajos era ese bulto, derramaron una gota de sudor en la frente cuando vieron una cabellera rubia debajo de todos esos cacharros. Pronto ambos chicos corrieron al encuentro del equipaje viviente, para aliviar la carga.

—¿Ahora te has convertido en mula, eh?—río Kiba.

—Sakura me traía hasta el aeropuerto si le ayudaba con su pequeño equipaje. Es...esto no pesa nada, de veras—mintió Naruto, su rostro iba abandonando el rojo al obtener ayuda de sus amigos. —¡Increíble bronceado!— opinó, una vez en la mesa, al ver el color de los brazos de Kiba, quien usaba una musculosa roja de Shohoku.

—Quedan quince minutos antes que nuestro avión despegue—dijo Neji observando su reloj —¿Qué tiene Ino que no aparece?.

La música del estribillo de Chandelier interrumpió al quintento —¡Debe ser ella!— anunció Naruto antes de buscar su movil en el bolsillo. Neji al escuchar la música dirigió una mirada entre extrañada y divertida a Kiba, quien negaba riendo con la cabeza.

—¡¿De verás?!— la voz emocionada del rubio atrajo toda la atención de Hinata, quien concluía su licuado y no había hablado mucho más que lo necesario hasta el momento. Intentó agudizar el oído, pero Naruto al parecer regañado por quien lo llamaba, comenzó a murmurar. Luego de cortar y aproximarse, otro celular sonó y esta vez fue Sakura quien leyó un mensaje de texto, su rostro de preocupación alertó a todos —Sai pinchó una rueda viniendo, el taxi que la traerá tiene media hora de retraso.

—Buen comienzo— dijo Kiba con sorna —Sai ha tirado clavos en la calle— Naruto río y Neji estoico comentó que sus valijas ya estaban cargadas en el avión. Irían en el próximo vuelo con Hinata y en el Palace, esperarían por el resto.

Todos quedaron unos minutos en completo mutismo.

—Oigan. Ya me ha respondido. Le dije que nosotros esperamos por ella mientras ustedes vuelan— luego frunció la boca—Dice Sai que jamás dejara a Ino sola en un avión con Kiba y Naruto. Si Neji no viaja con ella, no hay despedida.

—¡Ese tipo se volvió loco!—chilló Naruto— Primero, y sin motivo aparente, le propone matrimonio a Ino-chan, y hace unas semanas que la cuida como si ella fuera de porcelana— Hinata sonrió para sus adentros, al parecer, solo ella y Sakura habían conocido la grata noticia de que Sai e Ino serian padres. Se enviaron una mirada de complicidad con Sakura —Ya sé que somos tipos algo molestos. ¡Pero no es como si fuéramos terroristas o algo así!.

—Habla por ti— bromeó Kiba poniéndose los lentes de sol. Una leve brisa matutina casi arrancó el sombrero claro de la Hyuga, quien lo persiguió por la terraza bar, como una niña pequeña.

—No dejaré que Hinata-sama viaje sola— dijo su primo, observándola correr detrás del sombrero, preocupado. Finalmente el sombrero dejó de escaparse de las manos de la chica en cuestión y se detuvo frente a un par de converse negras. Pidió disculpas, sin elevar la vista, mientras juntaba su prenda.

—Vamos Neji, ¿sabes cuantos años tiene Hina verdad?— ella quitaba el polvo de su objeto mientras volvía a disculparse.

—¿Qué es esa pregunta? Hinata-sama tiene veinte años.

—Hinata-sama tiene veinte años de torpeza— todos voltearon hacia la voz con la cara desencajada, menos Naruto que ya sabría que él vendría y la nombrada petrificó sus ojos en el suelo, luego de quedar estática con ambas manos en la cabeza donde había depositado su sombrero. Claro que también conocía esa voz.

—¡Sasuke!— festejaron todos, menos los primos Hyuga—¡Es increíble que estés aquí!—soltó Sakura ante la mirada recelosa del rubio.

La canción Dangerous de Guetta sonó por el parlante del bar. Una mañana movida en el aeropuerto iniciaba.

No supo como ni por qué, pero la chica de callo azulino se animó a observarlo, de abajo hacia arriba. Vestía jeans y una camisa casual negra de mangas cortas, apenas abierta en el pecho. Llevaba una valija negra y unos enormes auriculares rojos colgaban de su cuello. Su cabello lucía mas largo de lo normal y aunque sea imposible , parecía más alto o quizá mas grande. Sus ojos neutrales y gesto altanero no habían cambiado en lo absoluto.

—¿Ha sido un año de mucho ejercicio eh?— indagó Kiba luego de notarlo diferente y antes de estrechar su puño contra el de él, en forma de saludo—¿Como se trató Holanda, Demonio?.

—Normal—aseguró mientras tomaba la cerveza que le ofrecía Naruto —Ya sabes, putas y mucha marihuana. ¿Ya nos vamos Hyuga?.

Neji lo miró con el rostro desencajado. Quiso alzar el dedo índice y su voz en lo alto, mientras Kiba le sostenía el brazo y le murmuraba —Si no te quedas, Ino no vendrá y si Ino no viene, no hay fiesta— luego el Hyuga mayor observó a Naruto que lo miraba con el rostro de un perro hambriento. Sasuke le confiaba sus maletas a Sakura y supo que no había más opción que dejar a su primita en las peores manos.

— Déjalo acompañarla. Luego le haremos la pruebas que dijimos. No lo sé... Vamos, Hinata es adulta y el no es Cristian Grey— presionó el Inuzuka.

Neji, sin despegar la vista de su primita y la peste, frunció el entrecejo— ¿Lees eso?.

— Bueno, em... una chica que conocí le gusta el sado... ¡no importa!. ¿Que harás?. ¡Déjalos ir!.

Hinata, quien seguía enclavada en la misma posición quedó mirando cargada de dudas a su primo. Cuando Sasuke pasó al lado de ella indicándole que se les iría el avión, esperó el gesto permisivo de aprobación de Neji. Él con los brazos cruzados, no dejaba de mirarla. Kiba seguía murmurándole cosas. Finalmente asintió casi a la fuerza, y le dolió en lo más profundo ver a Hinata alejarse, llendo tras la peste, observándolo con una impagable cara de terror.

—Relájate— dijo Kiba— Sabemos Hiashi lo adora.

—Odio la marihuana—hablo fuerte Sasuke, de espalda a ellos elevando el dedo pulgar—Las drogas son para estúpidos— fue lo ultimo que le escucharon decir.

—¿Y las "putas"?— indagó con desconsuelo Neji.

_**...**_

_**N/A: **No lo sé, tenia muchas de hacer dos o tres shots que relaten bien lo que ocurrió** aquella **noche. ¡Es que me niego a abandonar este fic!._

* Ino esta embarazada, y no no consumió nada esa noche. (Aclaración, ya saben que Kiba la va a encerrar en el armario).

**Playlist:**

_*Nothing at all -Maxi Truso._

_*Chandelier- Sia._

_*Dangerous - David Guetta_


	8. Verte Temblar

_Ven como eres._

_Como eras._

_Como quiero que seas._

_Como un amigo._

_Como un amigo._

_Como un viejo enemigo._

**_* Verte temblar._**

Ver el rostro del "Genio" Hyuga desde lo lejos deseándole que saliera despedido por la ventanita y lo haga trizas una turbina, era impagable. _ La cuidaré más que bien, es una promesa_. Ríe y le levanta el pulgar antes de que el avión avance para luego despegar. Neji frunce el ceño, está en llamas y Sasuke se retuerce de satisfacción. _Buena forma de iniciar el viaje_.

Ahora observa a Hinata junto él. _Ah_. Como le gusta verla temblar. Está aterrada.

Como siempre, el que Itachi le haya obligado a venir hasta aquí _-a la estúpida despedida de soltera de Ino- _no fue al fin una mala decisión, después de tantos meses monótonos y aburridos en Holanda. Ve el reflejo de lo ojos de perrito mojado de ella en el vidrio y no puede evitar morderse los labios. ¿Así que le gusta ignorarlo?. _Buenas noticias Hyuga, torpe e inocente Hyuga, acabas de volar al peor viaje de la historia._

El motor ruge y se comienzan a mover. Hinata suspira profundo y la vanidad de Sasuke desciende al suelo. No temblaba por él. Bien, realmente, aunque planeaba descansar todo el vuelo, era hora de fastidiar. Temblaría por él, de una forma u otra —¿Y?.

Ella lo mira desentendida —¿Como te ha ido en los finales?— pregunta con un gesto de total simpatía forzada y Hinata, decide confiar. Tal vez Holanda calmó la furia demoníaca. Por eso gira un poco su cuerpo, para poder tenerlo frente y articula unas palabras que nunca llegará a soltar. Queda con la boca abierta y su dedo indice congelado en lo alto porque Sasuke acaba de mirar al frente mientras acomoda sus auriculares —Que más da. Nunca podrás superar mis notas.

Rió en sus adentros y acomodó su cabeza hacía atrás y le dio play a _All my life_ de _Foo fighters_. La Hyuga se había dado vuelta furiosa, de espaldas a él. De repente, mientras los últimos impuntuales pasajeros se acomodaban, la peste negra vio una cabellera conocida moverse entre la multitud —No es cierto— murmuró.

Kiba tomaba asiento en la fila del medio, de forma paralela a ellos. _Maldito perro faldero del Hyuga._ Sasuke observó que su amigo Inuzuka llevaba su tablet en la mano. _Ya lo creo_ -se dijo- el obsesivo compulsivo primo de Hinata lo había enviado de sopetón para que lo mantenga informado acerca de sus movimientos. _Grandisimo par de idiotas_ — Hyuga— soltó de vuelta, sin quitar la mirada de Kiba. Ella voltea y lo mira con ojos ofendidos —No imaginas lo que estoy escuchando— ella se encoje de hombros, él le extiende un auricular y la obliga a acercarse.

Heart Shaped Box sonaba y ella sonrió — Nirvana...— murmuró.

—Lo único bueno de las porquerías que escuchas— ella se sonrojó, Kiba tecleó y Sasuke se palmeaba la pierna al ritmo del _¡Hey!-¡Wait!_. Luego, volteó a ver al Inuzuka, este riendo le dirigió un gesto estirando su ojo con el indice, anunciándole un _"estás en terreno peligroso" _y le muestra su tablet. El Uchiha movió los labios contestando silenciosamente _"escribe esto perra",_ después cerró los ojos y fingió caer desmayado sobre el hombro de una casi descompensada Hinata, fingió dormirse sobre ella. Por último, le desplegó un amplio "fuck you" al espectador, con la mano al costado de su pierna, ocultándola del rango de visión de la chica. Allí se quedaría ante los ojos perplejos del chico salvaje, por el resto del viaje.

**...**

El recorrido del taxi por la ciudad del pecado mantuvo más que entretenido a los mejores amigos, mientras señalaban una cosa u otra. Hinata dejaba alguna reseña histórica que había leído en uno de sus muchos libros y Kiba hacía acotaciones torpes, que los obligaba a soltar amplias carcajadas.

Sasuke no los oía porque mantenía sus oídos ocupados en Come as you are. Juró que ella le envió una mirada de temor mientras la voz que bendecía sus tímpanos cantaba _And I swear that I don´t have a gun. _Ignoró la falsa torre Eiffel y se preguntó, como si nunca lo hubiera cuestionado antes, ¿que carajo tenía Hinata que nunca podía fijarse en él sin que sus gestos reflejen odio, asco o temor?. Siempre bastaba con una sonrisa, dos estupideces y las mujeres caían jodidamente enamoradas. A veces no hacía falta ni eso.

Estaban cerca del destino cuando Hinata y Kiba fingían una discusión acerca de si la pirámide que habían cruzado cuadras atrás era una imitación de Kefrén o Micerinos, fundamentando con argumento poco coherentes solo para divertirse aun más y convulsionar de la risa.

—Luxor— irrumpió las risotadas con voz fúnebre. Ambos lo voltearon a mirarlo con la boca abierta, se había quitado un auricular y lo sostenía con la mano mientras explicaba —Es un hotel. Y tiene el nombre de un templo que esta en la antigua Tebas. Supongo que imitaría a la de Keops. Todos la imitan porque es la más grande y su nombre suena comercial—Mientras Kiba caía en la cuenta, Sasuke logró detectar una sonrisa leve en el rostro de Hinata.

—¿Que premio deberíamos darte, Ramsés segundo?— bromeó Inuzuka.

Juraba que tenía un buen comentario en la mente con respecto al incesto egipcio y los primos Hyuga, pero no era hora de desmayar a Hinata Callarse. El taxista, Kurt Cobain y yo, queremos paz, al menos hasta que llegue Naruto.

La fachada del gran Caesars Palace Hotel deslumbró a dos de los tres chicos— Imponente— se dijo Hinata.

—De puta madre — opinó Kiba.

Sasuke había entrado a solicitar las reservas a la atractiva pelirroja, que según informaba su uniforme se llamaba _Karin_. La manos de la empleada temblaban mientras tecleaba _Uchiha_ en la computadora. Algo había fallado e informó, sonrojada, que en unos momentos volvería de hablar con el gerente. El Uchiha echó ambos codos sobre el enorme escritorio de la recepcionista y analizó a sus compañeros que seguían fuera.

—A veces se me ocurre que Sasuke te provoca por el solo echo de que eres la única mujer en el planeta que no ha querido algo con él— se hincó sobre la resplandeciente fuente agua de la entrada y tocaba la superficie del liquido con su palma abierta.

—Eso es imposible— opinó negando —Ramsés me detesta porque Mikoto y Fugaku dicen que siempre quisieron una hija niña que sea como yo— explicó su absurda teoría.

—Eso es estúpido. ¿Ramsés celoso de ti? Como si ya no tuviera suficiente con su exitoso hermano Itachi— luego cacheteó el agua pata salpicar a su amiga.

Ella rió divertida e imitó el gesto con más intensidad. Al cabo de unos segundos Kiba estaba sosteniendo a Hinata, con ambas manos por los ante brazos, para simular tirarla a la fuente. Ella pedía axulio entre carcajadas.

Pronto Sasuke vio sus propios ojos oscuros reflejados en el vidrio que lo dividía de esa escena infantil. Si fuera él quien la mojaría a la Hyuga, ella sufriría un ataque de pánico y Neji le declararía la guerra santa.

Pronto la dejaría tan empapada que ni ella se lo creerá.

El carraspeó de "Karin", lo volvió a su posición inicial —Todo listo señor Uchiha — el sonrojo aún más intenso y la forma en la que acomodaba sus gafas y enroscaba un mechón de su cabello en el dedo indice le dieron la señal al chico, quien se le acercó peligrosamente y le susurró —Necesito un pequeño favor.

**...**

La suite era más que enorme, más que increíble, más que cualquier adjetivo poco pensado que a Kiba se le pudiese ocurrir. Observó el reloj de su celular. Aun faltaba un rato para que el resto llegara, se tiró en el sofa negro junto a Sasuke quien jugaba un videojuego de ninjas.

—¿Donde está Hinata?— le preguntó mientras ofrecía una bebida a su amigo.

—Creo que dijo que iba a la piscina— contestó sin dejar de prestar atención en la pantalla y aceptó la invitación a un trago con la mano que no sostenía el mando. Así fue como el de tatuajes en las mejillas comenzó a teclear un mensaje.

— Hyuga Hinata-Piscina-Caesars Palace Hotel-Las Vegas- a las mil ochocientos. Cambio y fuera— se burló Sasuke, con sorna imitando la voz de un militar.

Kiba negó con la cabeza, riendo —Vamos Demonio. No busques problemas con Neji. Al menos durante estos días.

—Claro que no — aseguró pasandole el mando. Rondando aburrido por la suite dio con el enorme balcón que daba a la parte trasera del complejo. Mientras en la playlist, que él mismo había puesto en reproducción, sonaba Feel like we only go backwards, localizó a la torpe Hyuga. Estaba justo bajo su ventana y debido a la altura en la que estaba ubicado su piso, se veía pequeña. Él se recostó sobre el barandal y ella soltó tímidamente su toalla a un costado para exhibir, sin saberse observada pero ante unos expectantes ojos negros, su bikini azul oscuro. También soltó su largo cabello, como si de una trillada escena de película adolescente se tratase y se zambulló—Claro que no— repitió—, nada de problemas— y siguió las curvas de la chica por el fondo de la piscina hasta que desapareció. Secó la cerveza de las comisuras de su boca con la lengua y observó el reloj. Se preguntó cuando faltaría para que llegase Karin, deberían estar presentes Neji y Naruto también...

_ Así sería más divertido dar el golpe de gracia._

* * *

A decir verdad, creo que este Sasuke esta pensando en la piel de un Sebastián de Juegos Sexuales. Un comentario que me dejaron, decía que le gustaría leer un capitulo en la perspectiva de Sasuke y aunque él sea todo un desafío para mi, este es mi humilde intento.

Gracias por leer y comentar!

Música:

_Heart Shaped Box/ Come as you are - Nirvana_

_Feel like we only go backwards - Tame Impala._


	9. Isabel, La Catolica

_Cada movimiento que hagas_  
_Cada promesa que rompas_  
_Cada vez que finjas una sonrisa_  
_Cada reclamo que hagas_  
_Estaré observándote._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Isabel, La Católica.**

El vidrio del local se empañaba conforme a la respiración y las manos como ventosas, lo engrasaban. Hinata definitivamente se había negado a moverse de allí, los ojos le brillaban como relámpagos. Brillaban como los miles de zapatos que se exhibían, coloridos, extremadamente altos y caros, en la vidriera de al lado. Ella estaba irreversible mente pegada a la librería que había descubierto en medio del centro comercial. Tantas hojas por leer. Ya que el resto se negaría rotundamente a entrar, deberían dejarle tres minutos más allí, lo menos.

—Isabel La Católica debió haber puesto el mismo rostro que ella, cuando Colón llegó a las Indias.—comentó Sasuke cruzado de brazos tras ella.

—¿Las indias?.

— No sabían que se trataba de un nuevo continente.

— Como sea. Es una chica increíble ¿eh?— preguntó Kiba con ojos acusadores. De todos modos, ella no los oía.

—Le pueden gustar los zapatos y los libros. No veo la emoción en que ignore los primeros—respondió indiferente.

Kiba rió—Vamos Sasuke. Te desquicia que no te preste ni un mínimo de su atención. En cualquier momento te disfrazas de Gabriel Garcia Marquéz o Julio Cortazar.

—¿Crees que no recibo bastante atención a diario?. No es por alardear.

—Lo sé, lo sé— Sasuke observó la hora en la pantalla de su celular— Hyuga—ella volteó y lo miro con ojos que emanaban odio —Dime cuanto tiempo necesitas para olfatear todos esos libros.

¿La trataba de rata?. Se extrañó y no supo exactamente que responder—Esta bien... yo...

—¿Cuanto?— apresuró.

—Una hora esta bien—dijo elevando los hombros.

—Es más que suficiente. ¿Una cerveza, Kiba?.

Hacía exactamente tres horas antes, Neji competía con Naruto en un videojuego de la segunda guerra mundial. Hinata quería explicar las alianzas y por qué el Tercer Reich, y Kiba la silenciaba porque a nadie le importaba los conflictos bélicosos siempre y cuando quien pierda esa sanguinaria partida, pague las bebidas.

Sakura ordenaba su ropa minuciosamente, procurando haber cerrado la puerta de su habitación con llave. Teniendo en mente el concepto de guerra, lo último que quería era que el imperio Uzumaki invada sus territorios. Una vez que haya cruzado las fronteras, era realmente complejo y tedioso expulsarlo.

Sasuke se limitaba a ingerir toda la nicotina posible de su cigarro desde el balcón. Cuando el ruido del clásico grito frustrado Uzumaki Namikaze indicó que finalmente sería él quien pagaría las bebidas de esa noche, Ino abrió la puerta completamente sonrojada. Todos pusieron su atención en ella. La amenazaron con un gesto de ¿qué ocurre? y luego observaron el paquete que llevaron en sus manos —Un chico real, real, realmente guapo me dio esto en el pasillo.

—Calma fiera, que en dos días te casas—jugó Kiba.

Sasuke volteó y se apoyó en el barandal. Si pudiera, habría sonreído esbozando su más despreciable sonrisa.

—Se llamaba Sasori y lo importante es que lo dejó para Hinata.

—¿Para mi?.

El mando del juego quedó olvidado en el sillón—¿Para Hinata? ¡Dame eso!— Neji se había precipitado sobre el paquete que la bella rubia traía. —_Para la bella chica de la piscina de esta tarde_— leyó molesto y se dirigió, como un verdugo del medioevo, hacía confundida prima—¿Con quien estuviste hablando?.

Ella comenzó a balbucear —So... solo hablamos de literatura latinoa...

—¿Cuantos años tiene ese tal Sasori?—la cortó.

—Vein...

—¿Vein?— apresuró ante la duda y el sonrojo de su prima.

—Veinti ...

—¡¿Veinti qué?! ¡Hinata!- Neji había perdido los estribos. Sasuke se escurrió hasta ellos luego de programar el reproductor. No hay diversión sin buena música.

—Veintinueve— soltó Hinata agachando la mirada. ¿Pero por qué sentirse culpable? ella sólo había hablado de Fermina Daza. Neji era demasiado machista cuando se lo proponía.

—¿Qué-qué?.

—Hasta es más grande que Itachi— opinó Uchiha, echándole leña a la hoguera.

—¡No es asunto tuyo Uchiha!—bufó— Déjame terminar de leer esa tarjeta— Tragó en seco y leyó en voz alta— _"Una devolución"_— La voz de la recepcionista pelirroja se mezcló con la de Neji en la mente de Sasuke, sintió nauseas. Neji arrancó animalmente el envoltorio. Había un infantil juego de ropa intima, de Hinata, que por supuesto el demonio había robado como un criminal en las sombras. El estribillo de Cat People de David Bowie comenzó a agitar la habitación. El rostro de la pequeña Hyuga estaba desfigurado.

—Me has decepcionado—le dijo su primo dándole la espalda.

—Yo... yo... ¡Eso es mentira!—Gritó horrorizada. Luego volteó y vió como Naruto estiraba sus calzones y Sasuke giraba su sostén por el bretel y con el dedo indice mientras le canturreaba —Putting out the fire with gasoline— luego, como no podía ser diferente, ella se desmayó.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Sé que estuviste detrás de todo eso. Fue tu peor jugada— Kiba lo miró por sobre los cuadrados lentes de sol. Sus pupilas rectas brillaban acusadoras.

Sasuke observó a su derecha, un auto extremadamente lujoso se dirigía hacía el hotel donde se alojaban. Se quitó las gafas y bebió cerveza, hizo ese famoso ruido de "acabo de saciar mi sed" y se posó en Kiba —Estoy enamorado de Hinata.

Inuzuka quedó con la boca abierta y unos segundos de shock. Luego río eufórico —Menuda confesión. Pero no es una novedad para nadie. Excepto ella, claro.

—Ese no es el punto ni el problema— volvió sus lentes a su lugar y encendió un cigarro —Comienzo a creer que su jodido primo también lo está.

—¿Qué?—se arrebató— Son solo rumores, Sasuke. Las malas lenguas.

—Tenía que correrlo... De cualquier forma y la pelirroja de la recepción estaba desesperada. Ya sabés.

El chico salvaje negó con la cabeza—Eres muy drástico. Son primos y se adoran como tales. No debiste hacerlos discutir — suspiró— Sabes que te considero un gran...

—Nos seas redundante—interrumpió.

—Es una de las pocas veces que ella tiene permiso para viajar con sus amigos. No lo arruines—fue casi una suplica.

—Luego la llevaré a todos lados, te lo aseguro. Donde ocurren esos insoportables libros y toda esa mierda. Cartagena. París. ¿Existe Macondo?.

— Así que sigues fielmente lo que ella lee. Tal vez me estés convenciendo pero... Vuelve a decirlo.

Sasuke se puso de pie y apagó el cigarro en el resto de su bebida —Solo mantén a Neji alejado— luego divagó con la mirada—La amo. ¿Complacido Inzuka?.

—¡Carajo!— Kiba se sobresaltó y con ambas manos le pegó a la mesa, haciendo vibrar los vasos y llamando la atención de quienes estaban en las mesas periféricas —"La Amo"— lo imitó— Debería hacer un dubmash con esa voz. Me derrito— se burló.

Uchiha podría haberse avergonzado o algo, pero estaba entretenido siguiendo con los ojos a su amigo Uzumaki, que al parecer había equivocado su camino al supermercado, donde compraría las bebidas.


	10. Yo jamás

_¿Esta mierda esta realmente pasando?_

_Claro que sí._

_¿Qué hay de nuevo, bebé? nos iremos lejos._

_Llegaremos rápido, luego lo tomaremos con calma._

_Soy un duro hijo de puta con un alma tierna._

_Me importa una mierda pero tengo un corazón hecho de oro._

_Tu me miras como si estuvieras asustada de mi._

_Absorberás__ mi mala energía._

_Tu y yo podremos crear un recuerdo y ... hacerte venir._

_._

_._

_._

**Yo, jamás.**

El ambiente estaba demasiado tenso. Una mosca podría caer destrozada por los ojos del Hyuga mayor si aleteaba más de lo recomendado. Caía la noche, y a pesar de que Sasuke, Kiba y Hinata habían tardado bastante en volver, Neji seguía con rostro de enfado, en el balcón, leyendo un libro que sostenía con una sola mano. Se había atado una coleta y altercaba cada tanto las piernas que llevaba cruzadas. Frunció el ceño aún más e inclinó la cabeza, mordió su labio inferior. Sasuke sintió repulsión, ese gesto solía hacerlo Hinata cuando estaba concentrada y en ella quedaba mil veces mejor. El Uchiha cruzó en varias zancadas el cuarto y se posó en el balcón junto con Neji, que lo sintió a su lado y lo ignoró categóricamente. El resto de los amigos estaban en sus respectivos cuartos, menos Naruto que parecía entretenido en la cocina pero desde donde estaban los muchachos no se lo veía.

El chispazo del encendedor y la humareda de nicotina posterior siguieron sin surgir efecto en el estoicismo de Neji, mientras Sasuke le daba la espalda al paisaje de la ciudad del pecado y recargaba ambos codos en la baranda. Cada tanto elevaba un brazo para dar una calada. Permanecieron en un mutismo inquebrantable, cuando Kiba apareció por la puerta principal, con una musculosa blanca que resaltaba su bronceado, y el traje de baño tan húmedo como su cabello revuelto. Llevaba una toalla que colgaba de sus hombros. Se detuvo frente a los muchachos

─ ¿Pueden creer que unas chicas en la piscina me han confundido con un actor? ─ preguntó divertido. Y la sonrisa le quedó estúpidamente congelada al observar quién estaba junto a quién en el balcón. Tragó en seco sin dejar de sonreír, estudió a uno al lado otro, "_la peste negra_" y "_el supuesto primo incestuoso_". Ambos inexpresivos, indescifrables. Ambos morían por Hinata, aunque de diferente forma.

Era un momento demasiado incomodo que se quebró cuando el más sensato de los tres, Neji, preguntó con voz inexpresiva ─¿Con qué actor?.

─Emmm… ─meditó Kiba y para romper el hielo antártico prosiguió con una risa estúpida ─ Es que no lo recuerdo, pero de seguro debe ser uno seeeeensual─ y rió, en el fondo asustado de haberse contagiado finalmente de Naruto. Se puso serio y notó como Neji y Sasuke permanecían en el mismo plan funerario, ninguno se había movido, parecían no pestañear, salvo el Uchiha que había exhalado el humo de un cigarro que se consumía en su mano.

Entonces, Kiba, pudo entender que en realidad siquiera lo estaban mirando a él. Volteó y dio con la puerta cerrada de la habitación de su mejor amiga, la manzana de la discordia, el talón de Aquiles, el millón de dolares. Ajá, se dijo. Los volvió a ver con gesto preocupado y viró a la puerta, otra vez, mientras tocaba y llamó ─ Hina, soy Kiba─ explicó y a los oídos de los chicos solo llegó un escaso murmuro femenino que no entendieron.

─Ajam─ respondió el muchacho, que ahora miraba a ambos con ojos molestos, parecía haberse enfadado a pesar de su naturaleza cordial─ No les hagas caso. Si necesitas algo estaré en el cuarto de baño. Solo llámame.

Los chicos permanecían como estatuas mientras Kiba encaró en dirección al baño negando con la cabeza y con gesto indignado. Su querida amiga Hinata, nunca tendría paz con esos dos en la misma ciudad, en el mismo hotel, en el mismo balcón.

─Se le ha subido a la cabeza su amistad con Hinata─ masculló Neji, luego de cerrar el libro fastidiado.

─Pensé que era tu informante─ atentó Sasuke con sorna.

Él primo de Hinata partió sin mirarlo ─Mantén una distancia prudente Uchiha. Te estoy observando. _Siempre _─remarcó.

Sasuke sonrió de lado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luego de cenar, y siendo que Hinata se excusó de la comida diciendo que quería descansar del viaje, todos permanecían con rostros serios o estaba perdidos en sus propias cavilaciones; tal vez nadie quería decir algo que atente contra el humor del gran Genio Hyuga, que otra vez se encontraba ajeno tecleando en su movil. Todos suponian que se trataba de Tenten, ya que elevaba apenas su comisuras esporadicamente.

La puerta de la habitación de Hinata se abrió y todos enterraron los ojos en su dirección, aguardando por la aparición de la princesa burlada. Sakura se sintió atormentada y se sonrojó cuando todos la miraban ─Ya viene─ murmuró trasmitiendo confianza y se sentó junto a Naruto sin meditarlo, que olfateó el perfume a vainilla y le dijo con voz suave que la encontraba hermosa. Fue un gesto que extrañó a Sakura, ya que se mantenía acostumbrada al carácter arrebatado y a los impulsos pasionales del rubio. Esa voz la dejó en jaque, por eso dirigió la vista a Kiba que la miraba con ojos interrogantes que esperaban por su querida amiga.

La puerta se volvió a abrir y Neji endureció los rasgos al ver a su prima con un vestido azul francia, ceñido en el pecho, el cabello levemente ondulado y un maquillaje oscuro que resaltaba la claridad de sus ojos, tanto como el labial coral que determinaba la delicadez de su boca. A Hinata las rodillas le temblaban.

─Ino hizo un gran trabajo─ expresó Sakura, orgullosa, mientras se descalzaba los tacones debajo de la mesa e inconscientemente rozó un pie desnudo con el de Naruto, que también se encontraba descalzo, el pequeño choque eléctrico hizo tragar en seco a ambos.

─Ya lo veo─ manifestó Kiba, que si no tendría bien marcado el campo con Hinata, ya le hubiera saltado a la yugular ─, sin embargo ella es preciosa con o sin todo ese arsenal.

Ino compartió ─ Solo ve el rostro desmoralizado de aquel par de ineptos.

Los tres rieron por lo bajo y Hinata, sonrojada y con la vista baja, tomó lugar, irónicamente entre Sasuke y Neji. El silencio sepulcral volvió más atroz que antes pero fue arremetido con la canción –_Evil boy_\- que sonaba fuerte y Naruto había activado desde la lejanía ─Señoras y señores─ anunció─ que comience la despedida de Ino.

Acto seguido trajo con ayuda de Kiba una cantidad impensada de bebidas alcohólicas, de todo tipo. Sakura acompañó la caravana con los vasos. Ino aplaudía y todos se relajaron.

─Sean prudentes─ alertó Neji y Naruto rodó los ojos.

─Estuve pensando en un juego entretenido─ explicó mientras llenaba lo vasos de cada uno con bebidas de diversos colores ─: se llama el "_yo jamás_"

─_Yo nunca_ ─ corrigió Sasuke mientras elevaba la palma de su mano rehusándose al chorro de alcohol que casi Naruto inserta en su vaso. Luego se puso de pie y abrió una lata de cerveza del pack que estaba en la heladera. Hinata lo siguió con vista temerosa, cuando sintió como su mano era apretada por otra, enorme.

Era Neji que la sostenía sin mirarla ─Lamento lo que pasó hoy. Sé que no eres capaz de… de … acostarte con el primero que conozcas. Fui un tonto y te pido perdón.

Hinata se sonrojó un poco por los hechos que surcaron la mente de su primo, pero asintió sonriente, le había vuelto el alma al cuerpo. Neji pareció distenderse, aunque no dejaba de estudiar con la mirada a Sasuke que había regresado a su posición natural, tenía una camisa negra abierta y unos jeans claros.

─No entendí nada, Naruto─ reprochó Sakura que llevaba los labios rojos ─. No sabes explicar.

─Tienes que decir una frase en primera persona─ se apresuró Kiba─.Ejemplo… bien, veamos... "Yo nunca comí una manzana". Siempre negando, no lo olviden. Si realmente comiste una manzana debes tomar, y todos los que hayan comido una manzana y estén jugando deberán tomar. De lo contrario, dejas tu vaso donde está.

─Así todos sabremos las fechorías que han hecho cada quién─ remato Naruto con una sonrisa maliciosa.

─Pues mi pobre Hina acabará sobria─ Ino la abrazó por detrás y el calor parecía azotar a la Hyuga, ante las risas de todos menos Sasuke, que se había limitado a observarla de arriba abajo y volver su cabeza al frente. Hinata comenzaba a tragar dolorosamente, era extraño que haya pasado un determinado lapso el tiempo y Sasuke no la haya molestado con algún comentario referido a su evidente inocencia. Era la calma que antecede al huracán, supuso.

─¡Comienzo!─ se emocionó Naruto─. Pero quiero cambiar mi lugar con el teme.

Sasuke asintió y realizó la transacción con Naruto quien ahora podía mirar de frente a Sakura. Lo mismo con Sasuke, que se ubicó en la silla y le instaló, por unos segundos de distracción de Neji, los ojos endemoniados a Hinata, antes de volver a la voz de el rubio que aclaraba la garganta─ Yo nunca besé a nadie.

─Esa es fácil─aclaró Ino alardeando y todos tomaron menos Hinata, sonrojada. Sasuke alzó una ceja.

─¿A quien has besado, Sakura-chan?.

─No es de tu incumbencia, Naruto.

─Bien─ siguió Ino─ Em ... yo ... Yo nunca le he besado el cuello a alguien─ afirmó con una sonrisa de dientes apretados.

Todos tomaron, menos Hinata.

─¿Le chupaste el cuello a alguien, Sakura?─ cuestionó Naruto indignado y a Sakura le comenzó a bullir la sangre, por eso antes de cometer un crimen tomó un trago más de su vaso que si bien no sabia de que era, sabia delicioso y eso parecía ser una opinión compartida porque todos estaban repitiendo, menos Sasuke que bebía cerveza y que Hinata, demasiado incomoda por lo ajena al juego que estaba, no había bebido nada.

Así siguieron varias preguntas inocentes entre Naruto, Ino, Sakura y Kiba, hasta que le pasaron el bastón del mando al Hyuga que tal como Sasuke, había tomado en todos los "_yo nunca_" hasta el momento.

─Yo nunca he deseado a una amiga─ soltó con malicia y sin tomar, no le decían genio por nada, y enterró los ojos en Sasuke, que tomó un largo y profundo sorbo de cerveza sin dejar de mirarlo.

A Neji las fosas nasales se le dilataron. El tiro le había salido por la culata. La peste negra quería que él sepa que tenia bajas intenciones con su prima. Energúmeno desquiciado, iba en serio.

Hinata rió sonrojada cuando el resto presionaba a Kiba con sus sonrisas y ojos acusadores.

─Toma Kiba, tomate todo el vaso─ presionó Ino─ y sin respirar, en lo posible.

─Bien─ rechistó el Inuzuka, sin incomodarse─ No es ninguna verdad oculta que de niños moría por Hinata─ explicó luego de tomar un buen trago─ pero ella nunca me hizo caso. Bueno, sigue sin hacerme caso… eh pero como amigos ─Hinata asintió divertida ante la sonrisa blanca y puntiaguda de su mejor amigo, que le traía buenos recuerdos de infancia y estaba feliz de que sigan siendo amigos. Porque para ella, Kiba era invaluable, y jamás haría algo para perderle. Nunca ninguno haría nada para cambiar eso.

─Te quería arrancar esos colmillos de perro que lucias cada vez que veías a mi prima─ se burló Neji.

Kiba rió ─ No te olvides que me debes la pelota que pinchaste cuándo teníamos siete años, luego de que invité a Hinata a pasear a Akamaru.

Todos rieron recordando su niñez, excepto Sasuke que se limitaba a mirar con ojos aburridos al Inuzuka.

Hinata bebió su primer sorbo, porque de niña había deseado a Naruto. Nadie salvo Sasuke que pareció tensar la mandíbula, la notó. La chica se relamió, ese trago de frutilla era en exceso delicioso y desvió los ojos del demonio.

─Yo nunca he tocado un seno─ se anticipó Naruto y todos los hombres de la mesa tomaron. Hinata intentó no imaginar a ninguno de ellos en la intimidad con alguien, le daba una especie de vergüenza ajena. Pensó en Sasuke tocando a una muchacha y le dolió el estomago, no sabe por qué y volvió a tomar para eliminar esa imagen.

─Oigan─ se quejó Ino─ sus afirmaciones deberían ser mixtas, seres machistas. Yo no estuve enamorada de una amiga porque no me gustan las mujeres. ¿Cómo creen que tocaría un seno? ¡Qué les pasa! De este modo deberían irse a jugar a otro lado ustedes solos.

─Yonuncatoquéunpene─ arremetió Naruto con toda velocidad e Ino se vio obligada a tomar. Todos quedaron en silencio, hasta que la risa de la rubia explotó escupiendo bebida en todas partes y todos rieron menos Sasuke, que estaba detestando el juego y Hinata que la boca se le abrió.

─¿Me voy a casar, no?─ se defendió la rubia entre risas.

─Bendito seas Sai─ bromeó Kiba .

─Bien, teme. Esta noche podemos dar cuenta de que has tocado, lamido y mordisqueado cuanta parte femenina has podido─ Hinata comenzó a sentirse incomoda con los dichos de Naruto─, pero no has abierto la boca. Y eso nos mantiene intrigados.

─No tengo nada para decir─ opinó distante.

─Vamos Sasuke─presionó Sakura, mientras Kiba asentía con una sonrisa.

─Queremos saber que desafio nos pondrás─ increpó Ino, mientras Uchiha seguía negándose.

─Tal vez, el galán del pueblo─ ironizó con malicia Neji─, no ha hecho todas las cosas que ha confesado bebiendo y realmente no tiene idea de esos asuntos. Es mucho menos que la maquina sexual que describe.

Sakura y Hinata no creían el vocabulario que usaba Neji, que ya iba por el quinto vaso. Las mejillas se le habían arrebatado y parecía un poco violento en sus formas. Lo mismo que Naruto, que no paraba de reír. Ino, por otro lado ... y aunque nadie lo haya notado, se había servido bebida sin alcohol.

Hinata notó como el gesto del demonio se tensó, evidentemente el comentario le había molestado, Neji le había desprestigiado su orgullo de macho frente a la inocente Hyuga. Al momento pareció más relajado. Abrió una nueva lata de cerveza y bebió por largo rato mientras todos lo esperaban impacientes, luego emitió ese sonido que surge cuando alguien calma la sed. Espero un momento más y con sorna dijo:

─ Yo nunca tuve deseos de follarme a mi prima.

* * *

Y volvieron los capítulos cortos en las Vegas. Me hace feliz escribirlos. Ortografía de guerra, estoy apurada.

_Evil Boy- Die Antwoord._

_Sex- Die Antwoord._

Vamos, que en estos días actualizo todos mis fics.

**Ya están los nuevos capítulos de:**

_En el séptimo circulo del infierno._

_Samurai._

_Lo que nunca hablamos._

**Gracias a todos.**


	11. Procedimiento

_Sé que me quieres tener y yo te prometo, prometo no hablarte de amor._

**Procedimientos para llegar a un común acuerdo**

_._

_._

_._

_¿Estoy equivocado por intentar alcanzar las cosas que no puedo ver?._

_Pero es así como me siento: intentando alcanzar las cosas que no puedo ver._

_._

_._

_._

Soltó una carcajada; tenía el pómulo hinchado y su nariz escurría sangre. El estruendo de su risa sonó malicioso, casi diabólico. Hacía mucho que Sasuke no se reía con tantas ganas, en realidad no recuerda si alguna vez lo hizo. La vida era demasiado aburrida si Hinata Hyuga no estaba cerca para ser fastidiada por él. Volvió a mirar por el balcón a Neji furioso y sin camisa: quería volver a subir a la habitación para molerlo a golpes pero Kiba y Naruto no se lo permitían, lo tenían por hombros y brazos.

Luego de la provocación en el juego que había propuesto Naruto, Neji saltó por encima de la mesa y se arrojó sobre Sasuke. Ino se desesperó, Sakura algo mareada ya no entendía bien de que iba el embrollo y mientras Kiba y Naruto detenían la pelea, Hinata azotada por una ola de vergüenza, sabiéndose ella misma como el motivo del conflicto, bebió todo su vaso en tres tragos.

Sasuke se sentó en la mesada e inclinó la cabeza hacía atrás presionándose el tabique para detener la hemorragia. No quitaba su expresión de satisfacción: aunque él había recibido dos importantes golpes, hacía años que soñaba con joderte la cara al primo de Hinata. Él siempre estaba en el medio queriéndole demostrar que era poca cosa para su prima, de hecho, le faltaba poco para auto-proclamarse el único hombre en la tierra qué este al nivel de de ella.

—Eso nunca— murmuró mientras siseaba con gracia por el latido doloroso en su rostro.

La cuestión era que el maldito incestuoso se había llevado un interesante golpe en el estomago y sus labios habían quedado totalmente fuera de juego, mañana tendría una hinchazón digna de ver y Sasuke esperaba que al menos dos dientes menos — Já.

El bullicio afuera había terminado y pronto el Uchiha oyó como se abrió la puerta de la sala y todos ingresaban. No escuchó ningún murmuro, pelea o debate sobre lo acontecido. Le sonó aun más extraño escuchar a Naruto festejar y activar en el estéreo la canción _Stolen Dance_. Todos parecían bailar entre gritos. Malditos locos bipolares.

_Te quiero a mi lado..._

—¡Sakura!— Sasuke le escuchó decir a Naruto —. Te quiero a mi laaaado, So that i never feel alone agaaaaain— canturreó con un pésimo spanglish.

Esperó el estruendo del golpe que le propinaría Sakura, a pesar de ser el departamento enorme y la música alta, el sonido de la paliza llegar era inminente. Se extrañó, no escuchó nada y al segundo todos exclamaron un ¡Woo! con aires de picardía.

—Definitivamente están locos— concluyó mientras volvió a recordar el altercado con Neji y como le había dado la golpiza de su vida delante de Hinata. También recordó que en medio de la contienda le regaló a ella una mirada perversa con el propósito de que entienda que ni siquiera su tan querido "Nii-san" impediría que él este cerca.

No había mucho mas que hacer por el resto del fin de semana. Ya se había comprando el odio de Hinata, así que supuso una buena idea irse a la cama. En Japón se encargaría de reivindicar a la Hyuga.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Sasuke?— Él elevó el rostro confundido y la sangre comenzó a gotear entre sus piernas. La puerta de la cocina estaba abierta y bajo esta Hinata dedicándole una enorme sonrisa. La miró extrañado, jamás le sonreía así. Además, ella no tartamudeó, de hecho había ingresado a paso decidido y sobre todo lo llamaba "Sasuke", ni "Uchiha-san", ni "Sasuke-kun" solo "Sasuke" a secas. Eso le provocó una sensación tan extraña como agradable.

—Perfecto— intentó que su respuesta sonará lo más convincente posible mientras la veía de reojo. Ella caminó hasta la heladera.

—Tu rostro no me dice lo mismo— opinó risueña mientras abría el freezer y hurgaba dentro.

¿Tu?. ¿Lo estaba tratando de tu?. ¿Bromeaba con él?.

—No es nada.

Ahora ella estaba junto a él y sobre la mesada envolvía hielos en una servilleta —Ya. Deja de siempre estar queriendo ser de acero.— mientras pronunciaba estas palabras tan decidida y fresca como nunca en su vida lo había sido, Sasuke, inseguro y por el rabillo del ojo le estudiaba el perfil. Hinata parecía concentrada en lo que fuera que hacia, tenia las mejillas rosadas. Él se tomo un tiempo para apreciar las espesas pestañas negras y la nariz pequeña. Era hermosa. Siempre había sido hermosa.

Pronto lo atrapó mirándola y le regaló una sonrisa brillante y gentil. Las pupilas de Sasuke se agrandaron a causa de la sensación que le provocó ese gesto y giró bruscamente evadiendola. El duro e imperturbable Sasuke Uchiha, que disfrutaba de hacer de la vida de esa chica una tortura, no pudo sostenerle la mirada. La vida da muchas vueltas.

Cuando menos se lo esperó ella estuvo frente a él.

Y se le acercó tanto que pudo percibir el cálido aliento en su mejilla. ¿Qué carajos pasaba justo ahora?. ¿Por qué mierda se comportaba tan tranquila y eso lo ponía tan nervioso?.

Sintió la pequeña mano de Hinata tomar la de él y la miró confundido. Ella depositó en su mano el hielo envuelto en una servilleta de tela y la dirigió al pómulo hinchado. La canción _Am I Wrong_ comenzó a sonar. Permanecieron así casi un minuto: Hinata sosteniendo la mano de Sasuke en el rostro para que el hielo calme el dolor, él sentado sobre la mesada y ella levemente inclinada para alcanzarlo. Los ojos fijos uno en otro, ella con una sonrisa radiante, él con los labios entreabiertos. Ambos sonrojados.

_¿Estoy equivocado por pensar de una forma poco convencional para el lugar en el que estoy?_

—No hay nada entre nosotros— finalmente ella habló manteniendo un tono calmo, Sasuke alzó una ceja —,Neji me protege porque soy la única familia que tiene. Sé lo que todos dicen de nuestra relación.

Le hubiera gustado decirle todo lo que había pensando en esos años sobre la relación asfixiante que su primo mantenía con ella, pero la determinación de Hinata lo estaba abrumando —Me quiere lejos.

—Lo hace porque sabe que me gustas.

_No intento hacer lo que hace todo el mundo porque todo el mundo hace lo que hacen los demás._

Sasuke mantuvo su gesto de indignación. Jamás, jamás pero jamás en la historia de su vida junto a Hinata creyó que ella sería capaz de confesarse. Además, él siempre creyó que a ella le gustaba otro. No sabía bien quién, pero otro. Esa había sido una revelación inesperada. Mierda, él era quién se había propuesto entrometerse en la cabeza de la Hyuga desde que le hizo tanta falta en su año en Holanda y lo había decidido cuando aceptó ir a este ridículo viaje en las Vegas, por eso no estaba en los planes que ella fuera quién diera el primer paso y actuando de forma tan extraña —Creí que te gustaba Inuzuka o el tarado.

Ella negó sin desdibujar su sonrisa —Son mis amigos. Los quiero, pero no como te quiero a ti.

Sasuke intentó disimular su boqueo —Si me quieres nunca lo has demostrado.

—Es por que lo acabo de descubrir— lo interrumpió y las mejillas se le atiborraron de rosado —. Creo te detesto porque no soporto la idea de que me gustes tanto.

_"No soporto la idea de que me gustes tanto"._ Gravó las palabras mentalmente y la expresión de ella al mencionarlas. A él le había pasado lo mismo durante toda su vida.

—Me gusta como me miras y que hagas ... esas cosas ... para llamar mi atención— el hielo comenzó a chorrear. Sasuke había cambiado la posición de sus manos poniendo la de él sobre la de ella, apretándola fuerte. ¿Él realmente la molestaba para llamar su atención? o ¿lo hacía porque le jodía que ella no lo tenga en cuenta? ¿no era lo mismo?.

—Sueles mantenerte lejos de mi.

—Tengo miedo de que me lastimes— confesó y retiró el hielo. A Sasuke le molestó que ella se aleje—. Supongo que tiene que ver con eso... tu... tu eres un poco ... tienes mucha suerte con las mujeres.

_Entonces, ¿estoy equivocado por pensar que podemos ser algo de verdad?._

Tomó la misma servilleta que había contenido el hielo y la escurrió, la mojó bajo el grifo y la volvió a escurrir. Se acercó de nueva cuenta ante los ojos impasibles de él. Comenzó a limpiar la sangre que le corría por el rostro, se aseguró de sus labios quedaran limpios y Sasuke disfrutó del tacto a pesar de que no sea directo. Hinata prosiguió quitando la sangre que le había salpicado la nuez de Adán y la caricia se volvió inevitable, era una parte sensible. Ella estaba concentrada y seria en su labor pero sobre todo parecía muy segura.

Sin poder evitar el frío en su cuello la detuvo por la muñeca y se la apretó aun mas fuerte que antes. Tuvo toda la atención de Hinata, la miró fijo —Jamás te lastimaría. Deberías saberlo.

Ella lo imitó penetrandolo con los ojos —Creo... que en el fondo lo sé.

La actitud de Hinata no solo lo había puesto nervioso y hasta fastidiado un poco, si no que lo había desconcertado y eso era algo que ocurría prácticamente nunca. Años esperando una bendita reacción de ella, y ahora viene y se le confiesa como si nada. Sonrió de lado y la tomó de los hombros, ella se sonrojó pero no lo rechazó, la acercó lo suficiente como para besarla. Finalmente lo haría. Sus labios cerrados se rozaron y sus respiraciones se unieron cuando escucharon un ruido que los obligó a girar sus rostros.

Kiba había ingresado arrastrando a Ino por su brazo, ella se negaba a avanzar sosteniéndose del marco de la puerta. Entre gritos el Inuzuka dijo algo de "_Naruto esperó su oportunidad por mucho tiempo_", "_yo también_" pensó Sasuke fastidiado por la interrupción.

Al entrar ambos a la cocina y ver a Hinata inclinada esperando a ser besada por Sasuke, que mantenía los ojos cerrados y la tomaba de los hombros, quedaron estáticos en su lugar. Lo mismo pasó con la Hyuga. Uchiha en cambio, los miraba aburrido.

Todos permanecieron en silencio.

Hasta que Ino comenzó a mover los labios a Sasuke sin emitir sonido pronunciando las palabras "Drogas" y "Naruto". Al percatarse de lo que tramaba la rubia, Kiba siguió arrastrándola. Sasuke frunció el ceño sin comprender y echó un ultimo vistazo a Kiba que ahora reía fuera de sí mientras no soltaba a Ino, volvió su vista para analizar a Hinata ella también reía tapándose la boca con el palma.

¿Qué estaba pasando?. Sasuke se bajó de la mesada, la tomó por debajo de los brazos y la sentó donde había estado él —No te muevas de aquí.

—No— respondió ella sorprendida pero sin abandonar la risa que ahora se había vuelto frenética.

Antes de marchar y dejar a una extraña Hinata abandonada en la mesada y por mucho que le dolió alejarse, cerró ambas puertas con llave. Lo que sucedía estaba a la vista y no solo por el comportamiento sospechoso de Hinata, sino que Kiba poseía el mismo gesto pero Ino no, e Ino no había tomado alcohol al igual que él, que solo bebió cerveza y nada de los vasos de los otros.

La sala estaba oscura y una peligrosa conexión de cables, seguramente provocada por Naruto, generaba una intermitencia de las luces que lo mareaban. Sonaba la canción _I find you freaky_ a todo volumen. Pisó un charco y vio a Kiba sin Ino, bailando sobre una mesa desaforado y bebiendo de un jarrón de flores, con las flores inclusive.

Lo señaló con dedo acusador— ¡Ví lo que planeabas hacer en la cocina!— Sasuke lo ignoró.

¿Cómo mierda paso esto en tan poco tiempo?. Oyó un estruendo como de una botella romperse contra una de las paredes y cuando por fin consiguió llegar a donde se encontraba el interruptor de la luz, que ahora era un manojo de cables chispeantes. Dos brazos lo tomaron por detrás y le abrazaron la cintura.

—¿Hinata?— preguntó preocupado porque ella se las haya arreglado para salir de la cocina. No la quería cerca de aquel descontrol, todos parecían haber perdido la cabeza. La imagen que tuvo de Hinata cuando volteó le repugnó, claramente si era Hyuga pero no ella: Neji sin remera lo había tomado de las mejillas y se le había acercado peligrosamente —.¡¿Que carajo estás haciendo Hyuga?!— gritó asqueado.

Nejí soltó una amplia carcajada con todos los dientes teñidos de sangre —¿Creíste que era Hinata?. ¿Te emocionaste maldito hijo de puta?

Sasuke alzó una ceja liberándose de su agarre —Que bueno que finalmente hayas notado que es mucho mas probable que me abraces a mi, a que la beses a Hinata.

El Hyuga lejos de ofenderse, comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música. Tenía el mismo gesto que Kiba y que Hinata también. Entonces, Sasuke, hizo un repaso y recordó lo que le había anunciado Ino entre dientes "_Drogas -Naruto_" y ver al primo de Hinata fingiendo que cantaba como Yolandi Visser entendió perfectamente que Naruto había drogado a todos por quien sabe que idiota idea. Iría y le llenaría la cara de dedos.

—Oh si, que viva el incesto. ¿Crees que soy un retorcido loco?. ¿Quieres que imagine que eres ella?— Neji volvió a acercarse y lo tomó de los hombros para sacudirlo—. ¡Ponte en cuatro patas, vamos!.

Sasuke se libró de él con un movimiento brusco, sintió deseos de tomar a ambos: a Neji y a Naruto y prenderlos fuego. Pero evitó las ganas de hacerle algo al Hyuga, porque estaba demasiado drogado y su estado daba pena. —Sé que no eres un asqueroso incestuoso. Aunque siempre lo voy a seguir sospechando. De todas formas, no haré con ella lo que tu crees que haré.

—No me tomes por estúpido, Peste. Sé que le gustas y por eso me cabreo. Por qué de todos los tipos tuvo que elegir al más arrogante e insensible— casi escupió las ultimas palabras —.No te la cojeras— y las palabras sonaron duras saliendo de un tipo refinado que nunca decía groseras —.Al menos hasta que tenga la certeza de que no la cambiarías por la primer puta que se te acerque.

Lo miró pasmado —¿Cómo mierda tu crees que yo...?— Nejí comenzó a bailar otra vez al estallido de la canción—Da igual. Intentar lidiar con borrachos o drogados es estúpido—murmuró y se dispuso a buscar al tarado.

_¡Jump! motherfucker jump , motherfucker jump..._

Abrió la puerta de la habitación del rubio, nadie. También estaban vacíos el balcón y la puertaventana. La habitación de Sakura y la de Ino, la de Kiba ...todas vacías. Naruto no aparecía y debería darle explicaciones de inmediato. ¿Cómo se le ocurría poner cosas en los vasos de los que consideraba sus amigos?. Insensato.

La luz del baño se escapaba por debajo de la puerta. Fantástico. Las fosas nasales de le inflaron y se le marcaron las venas de la frente. Lo iba a golpear como nunca antes. La música se detuvo por unos segundos para iniciar con más ímpetu. Abrió la puerta y allí encontró a Naruto Uzumaki con sus pantalones bajos y el trasero desnudo, arrodillado dentro de la tina mientras hacía un movimiento desenfrenado de caderas como el de un perro copulando, dos largas piernas le rodeaban la cintura. Luego de verlas, a Sasuke se le estrujó el estomago al pensar que podrían ser de Hinata. Una cabeza rosa se asomó a un lado y él suspiró aliviado. Pero luego cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba viendo: Naruto y Sakura fornicando. Hubiera querido nacer devuelta. Los tres se miraron en silencio, Sasuke esbozó una mueca de asco mezclada con un leve sonrojo, desvió la mirada y se retiró.

Hizo dos pasos sin poder salir de la imagen que acababa de ver: esos dos ... sonrojados, sudados, babeados, jadeando. Se detuvo en el medio del pasillo y tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos gritó a todo pulmón —¡Queeeee ascoooooooooo!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ingresó a la cocina totalmente decidido —Hyuga, volvemos a Tokyo.— pero pronto notó que le hablaba a la heladera. Ella no estaba ahí —¿Hinata? joder— no podía dejarla sola por ahí en este estado, todos habían perdido la cabeza. Kiba parecía no entender razones, Neji bailaba y Sakura que a lo único que odiaba más que a ella era a Naruto, estaba ...

La imagen regresó.

—¡Dahj!.

Fué a su habitación para buscar una nueva camisa ya que la que tenía estaba manchada por la sangre de su nariz. Estaba dispuesto a cambiarse y a buscar a Hinata por todo el Palace, si era necesario por todas las vegas, el continente o el mundo, cuando abrió la puerta y la encontró sentada sobre los talones en su cama.

—¿Qué haces aquí?.

Ella sonrió, ahora estaba mas sonrojada que antes. Los ojos le relampagueaban—No he podido despegar mis ojos de ti desde que volviste de Holanda.

El estomago del Uchiha se retorció. Realmente se quería tirar se cabeza sobre ella, pero el asunto era demasiado irreal y él no perdía el control, por mucho que lo pusieran a prueba. Se sentó frente a ella y la tomó por los hombros —Escúchame bien, estas drogada. El dobe drogo a todos..

—Encuentro que eres raro y me gustas mucho— canturreó ella entretenida mientras comenzaba a balancearse y a quitarse el vestido.

Ella ahora estaba peor que antes. Sasuke vio como el vestido comenzaba a elevarse, por poco le ve las bragas —¿Qué?. ¡No!— la detuvo— El idiota de tu primo se pondrá ...

—¡No me importa una puta mierda Neji!— increpó con tono agresivo y él la soltó como si le quemara—.Está bien que le hayas partido la madre, ya me estaba cansando.

—Furioso —completó la frase murmurando cuando la vio retirar el vestido al compás del inicio de la canción Enter de Ninja. Hinata quedó solo en un conjunto de ropa interior rosada e infantil. Sasuke tragó en seco al verla expuesta ante él, ahora si que no sabia como iría a controlarse. Maldita suerte.

_Yo soy tu mariposa, necesito tu protección, se mi Samurai..._

—Quítate la camisa, la lavaré— la dulce voz de ella lo hizo salir de aquella ensoñación momentánea que había concebido al verla semidesnuda. Volvió a estudiarla, la piel pálida, los senos se mecían cuando hablaba, el gesto inocente.

—Se... seguro— respondió nervioso como jamás había estado y se quitó la camisa. En realidad si podría perder el auto-control, era humano después de todo. Al carajo.

Hinata tomó la remera y la envió hacía algún rincón. Con ella fue su celular que se cayó activando la canción Kill Kill. Luego comenzó a acercar sus manos al pecho de Sasuke, acariciándolo en círculos —¿Te gusto, Sasuke?.

Otra vez le había dicho Sasuke. Dios, no le importaba que este actuando bajo el efecto de las drogas y él lo este dejando pasar como un maldito aprovechado. Además el único hombre decente aquí era Neji quién ya había perdido todo tipo de cordura y Naruto había drogado a sus propios amigos. ¿Qué esperaban de él?. La rodeó con sus brazos acercándola —No lo imaginas.

Los ruidos estrepitosos de afuera ya no importaron, el ambiente entre ellos se volvió cálido y ambos comenzaban a sonrojarse y sudar. La excitación se volvió tensión y jadeos, pero como un sueño irreal él temía moverse y que todo se desvanezca. Cuestionó otra vez el echo de tomar a Hinata estando ella borracha y drogada.

—¿Qué ocurre?—Hinata cuestionó torciendo la cabeza en un gesto enternecedor.

Intentó desistir por última vez—No estas en condiciones.

—Me gustas cuando te veo sin remera— cruzó las manos en el pecho. Se comportaba como una niña pequeña. Para Sasuke era tan perturbador como atractivo.

—No estas consciente de lo que haces.

—Estuve hablando con Ino hoy temprano... de ti ...—comenzó a juguetear con un mechón de cabello—. mira ... puede que este ebria o lo que sea, y me comporte de forma arrebatada y sucia, y ya no tartamudee y es genial y ...y ... pero ... ¡quiero estar contigo! y eso no ha cambiado en mi ni lo hará cuando vuelva a comportarme como una estúpida, lo juro. Y ahora que me siento ta bien ysegura de algo y ...y ...y no tengo vergüenza por primera vez, quiero que ... que me enseñes a ser tan determinada y segura como lo eres tu. Quiero que me toques y acariciarte... quiero saber si realmente estoy ... estoy... si yo estoy enamorada de ti, Sasuke.

_Enamorada de ti, Sasuke._

La observó unos minutos en silencio. Esa confesión bastó para que Sasuke deje de darle vueltas al asunto. Se acercó a ella para besarla con hambre, Hinata lo esperaba con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta cuando un estruendo en la puerta los sorprendió.

—¡Peste!.

—¡Uchiha!.

—Son Neji-nissan y Kiba-kun— murmuró Hinata.

—No me digas— ironizó Sasuke más que fastidiado por la interrupción y se acercó a la puerta, se detuvo cuando sintió que la estaban pateando con claras intenciones de bajarla. Él tal vez no estaba actuando como un buen samaritano con respecto a Hinata pero esos dos eran un peligro para cualquier mujer. Kiba en algún momento estuvo enamorado de Hinata y Neji, bien aunque Hinata lo negara, él no se fiaría nunca. Estaban completamente fuera de sus cabales, arremetían contra la puerta una y otra vez.

Volteó a mirar a Hinata cuando la escuchó sollozar —¿Ahora qué?— ella se había puesto el vestido al revés y se había enroscado en posición fetal. Mientras la puerta vibraba por los golpes y las maldiciones que soltaban el par desde afuera, Sasuke se acercó a Hinata.

—¡No me toques!— le gritó cubierta de lagrimas y roja, él retrocedió —¡Hoy estarás conmigo y mañana te iras con tus putas!.

Aquí la tienen, la parte triste y agresiva de la borrachera. Ambas juntas, pensó.

—¿Putas?— parecía como si ella ahora estaría poseída por Neji. ¿Porqué todos lo tomaban como un mujeriego?. No debió haber jugado ese estúpido juego. Estúpido Naruto.

—¡Jodido demonio Uchiha!— tomó la almohada y la envió contra el rostro de Sasuke que la detuvo a tiempo frente a el, para bajarla y esbozar su más impresionante gesto de desconcierto de la noche. La puerta no resistiría mucho más. Se puso serio, ya había sentido su orgullo herido demasiadas veces en pocas horas como para ahora sentirse seducido y abandonado por Hinata Hyuga.

Frente a los ojos de Hinata, se colocó la camisa luego de quitarle las mangas de dos cortes certeros. Sus músculos marcados quedaron al aire. Ella frunció el ceño confundida y lo vio envolverse una mano con los retazos de las mangas mientras sostenía el otro pedazo de tela con la boca. Cuando consiguió tener ambas manos vendadas las cerró en dos puños y practicó dos ganchos que serían letales para cualquiera.

Así que todos creían que él la quería para una sola noche...

—Nos vamos— anunció.

Hinata se secó las lagrimas con la muñeca —¿A donde?.

—A casarnos.

* * *

**Hola ciruelos Sasuhinistas (?). Dos aclaraciones**. La primera es que este fic siempre tuvo capitulos cortos, mis únicos longs son Todos los caminos, En el séptimo y Lo excesivo.

La otra cosa es que releí los primeros capitulos y me di cuenta la pésima redacción, es que fue uno de mis primeros fics... lo voy a editar por tercera vez y los voy a ubicar después de estos caps, para que queden ordenados cronológicamente ... aviso para que no se emocionen con una catarata de chapters, son solo los reeditados. Además tengo que cambiar algunas cosas que ocurrieron esta noche y no aparecen en el relato anterior, por ejemplo las palizas que se dieron... se supone que al despertar estarían extrañamente marcados.

Gracias a todos por el apoyo!.. ah y me intriga mucho saber de que países me leen! si quieren contarme ... ando con ganas de terminando En el septimo circulo del infierno, iniciar mi primer long del año... que tiene que ver con viajes y países ;)

Ah, otra cosa... tengo un NejiHina "Algo parecidos" que me esta costando horrores continuar ... si alguien quiere ayudarme a escribirlo, tomar ese fic o algo ... me envía un PM... please!

**Playlist**

_Procedimientos para llegar a un comun acuerdo-Panda_

_Stolen Dance-Milky Chance._

_I find you freaky -Die Antwoord_

_Am I wrong? - Nico&amp;Vinz_

_Enter the ninja - Die Antwoord_

_Kill Kill- Lana del Rey._


	12. Chapter 12

**Les voy a dar un consejo a todos mis lectores que también son escritores.**

Cada historia que hagan y tengan más de 30 favoritos, tomen una parte de ella cópienla y peguenla en buscadores, _porque les pueden estar__** robando.**_

Primero lo hicieron con mi fic _EN EL SÉPTIMO CIRCULO DEL INFIERNO_, en otro fandom. Tuve que detener mi historia para lograr que lo borren. Lógicamente era mucho pedir que den la cara y me pidan las disculpas debidas. Pero vamos, ¿qué ladrón pide perdón?.

Porque eso lo que son, ladrones sin imaginación.

Hoy descubro que me están robando párrafos de _LO EXCESIVO_. Y como ya estoy hasta la madre de que me hagan estas maldades, esta vez no voy a dudar en denunciar AL FORO del mismo FANDOM SASUHINA que como no tiene imaginación y me roba la poca que tengo yo.

Espero ver desaparecer esos fragmentos de mi fic en pocos días o al menos el permiso que corresponde para publicar mis cosas. Porque no me molesta ni que lo tomen, ni que lo traduzcan o yo que se, siempre y cuanto se me pida **mi opinión.**

Y realmente estoy muy cabreada, estuve detenida de escribir por muchas cosas, salud, compromisos, estudios, comentarios de los amantes del SasuSaku y los AntiHinata que son insolentes y poco tolerantes.

Entonces no es grato encima encontrarse con esto.

Gracias por la paciencia de los que pensaron que era una actualización.

Si esto no se arregla en mi próxima publicación pongo el nombre del foto y usuario que esta robando. **Porque para robarte tenes que leerme, asi que ya estas avisado, LADRÓN.**

_Por el resto les aconsejo que googlen fragmentos de sus historias. Que no les esté pasando lo mismo_

**Saludos.** Estoy mas que ofendida.


End file.
